Missing
by seren12
Summary: Jazmine never considered the big holes in her life for meaning something bigger. Bigger than her job in Hendriks, bigger than her flat in the Powell Esate, even bigger than her friends in London. She never thought her life could actually mean something, and then he fell from the sky. 9/OC 10/OC Rated M for swearing. Follows the show.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was shaking, the darkness of the room finally getting to her after all the time she had spent in there. She wasn't expecting to spent almost three days down there with only three boxes of matches and no other source of light. But, then again, she hadn't expected to end up in this mess.

The match in her hand slowly dwindled away as she heard scuttling in the corner. Slowly, as he heart rate pulsed dramatically, she turned around to face th source of the sound. She hissed as the flames of the match licked her fingers, the light dying out. Her breath quickened as she hurried to light another match, fumbling and almost dropping it in the process. She felt reliever as some light flooded the room, but that quickly evaporated.

Right in front of her was a stone angel, and the malicious grin on it's face as it looked like it was ready to blow the match out scared her to death.

_Hello! _

_Gosh, this is weird! This is my first story on so... Hello! *waves*_

_I spent about... 3 days writing the first chapter? I've had to split it into a couple of parts (since I thought it was getting really long and really boring but oh wells) But, reviews would be splendid... Just wanna know if you actually like this.. :-)_

_This prologue will be confusing until I get quite a bit into the story, but don't worry, it will make sense one day;-)!_

_- Seren 12 (or, Tessa) x_


	2. Chapter 1: ROSE&JAZMINE Part One

**ROSE&JAZMINE: PART ONE**

Sitting at her till as usual, Jazmine didn't half hate working for Henrik's. But, as she always told herself, it's the only way to pay the bills. After loosing her memory - memories of most of her life - she was stuck in London with a dead end job and a flat in the Powell Estate thanks tot he council. The only good thing to come from this life so far was Rose Tyler, her best friend.

Rose was by far destined to do greater than Jazmine was. For starters, Rose actually had her memories and ambitions. Rose was also (in Jazmine's opinion) far prettier than Jazmine, not that it bothered her. Rose also had her family - well, her mother, but still. It was beyond Jazmine why the pretty blonde had stuck around in the first place.

The day had started out normally, exceedingly dull like every other day. At lunch, Rose left to eat with Mickey, which was nothing new. Jazmine had decided to skip lunch that day, opting to work a little overtime to have that extra money in the bank. It was then she first noticed the weird man in the leather jacket. For some weird reason, Jazmine found him rather attractive and found herself wishing she could leave the till and go talk to him. But, as soon as she had spotted him, he had disappeared. Jazmine sadly returned to her work, she had at least hoped the bloke would have hung around so she could admire him from afar.

It was closer to closing time she noticed something weird. That day, at least three times she could have sworn she saw the dummies move. Of course, she knew they were just plastic and her thoughts were irrational, but she still knew she saw them do something.

After the tannoy anouncing the closure of the shop rung off, and the tills were shut down, both Jazmine and Rose began their wander out the shop only for Jazmine to be stopped by a guard. Said guard shook a clear, plastic wallet of money in her face.

"Oi!" He announced to her, shoving the wallet into her hands. Jazmine rolled her eyes at the guard, taking the wallet before turning back to Rose.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." She began walking backwards as she spoke, keeping eye contact with her friend.

"Are you sure? I could come with ya. That basements dead creepy." Jazmine giggled at Rose, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine, honestly." Rose shrugged, leaving the shop as Jazmine jogged over to the lift, hitting the basement button and letting the lift move at a slow place.

Once the lift hit the bottom, Jazmine began to walk towards Wilson's office, the lottery money at the ready.

"Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?"

A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H.P. Wilson, CEO. She paused outside the door, looking up and down the deserted corridors with a weary look plastered on her face.

"I can't hang about because they're closing the shop. Wilson?! Oh, come on." A clattering noise further down the corridor made Jazmine jump, her heart beginning to race as she slowly made her war towards the noise." Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Jazmine. Hello? Wilson?"

As she reached the door to the store room, she pulled it open, turning the lights on. She spoted dozens of boxes of clothing, and a collection of dressed dummies. "Wilson? Wilson!" As Jazmine made her way through the room, a door slammed shut behind her. Jazmine turned abruptly, rushing back towards the door and pulling, but it wouldn't budge. "You're kidding me. Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?"

A male shop dummy turned, making her jump as she noticed it. She then chuckled lightly under her breath, watching it watch her before drawing closer to her. "Yeah, you got me. Very funny." The male dummy behind the first one began to move, then the third to the left of the second one followed suite. "Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?"

At this, many more of the dummies began to move. Jazmine, slowly realizing that they were moving towards her began to back away down the storage area. Soon enough, she was cornered up against the wall. With her pulse raising, the first dummy raised it's arm to strike at Jazmine, when a warm hand encased hers, tingles marching on her skin.

"Run." It was the man from earlier, and with her trust completely in him, she let's the man drag her through the basement as the dummies followed. Jazmine was pulled into the lift, and the first dummy puts it's arm through the closing doors. Jazmine's breath hitched at this, but the man clearly had it covered as he pulled the arm off and through the door, letting them close completely.

"You pulled his arm off." Jazmine finally noted, her pulse still racing in her chest.

"Yep." The man agreed with her, raising the arm slightly, "Plastic." Jazmine snorted lightly, earning the smalled smirk from the man infront of her.

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Jazmine had deduced this during their run, I mean, what else could it possibly be?

"Why would they be students?" The man looked confussed, and slightly amused by Jazmines deductions. She felt slightly insulted, but decided to not act on this and reply instead.

"I don't know." She admitted, feeling a bit lost.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" He looked intrigued, like her answer would win him the lottery.

"Because to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." She didn't really like what fell out of her mouth as a reply, but she seemed to be in a state of shock and that, clearly, was the best she could do.

"That makes sense." She felt less unsure of her answer at this, "Well done." She felt proud, and beamed slightly at the weird man in front of her.

"Thanks." She looked shyly at the doors in front of them.

"They're not students." Her beam fell at this.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." She nodded, sure of her answer.

"Who's Wilson?" Jazmine threw him a look.

"Chief electrician." She answered smartly, looking towards the arm in the mans hand.

"Wilson's dead." Jazmine's face dropped, a feeling of sadness settling in her stomach.

"That's just not funny." Jazmine barely whispered, making the man look up at her with a weird look in his eyes. "That's sick!"

"Hold on." He told her softly, before his voice hardened, "Mind your eyes."

"I've had enough of this now." Jazmine sounded exasperated, a tired look falling on her face. The man shone the glowing tube at the lift mechanism, the lift making a weird sound in response before she followed him. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" The man threw her a look, but sighed and answered her.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," He produced a small box-like shape in his hands, a bomb, "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." The man, who had already managed to intigue Jazmine. He shut the door behind him before, moments later, opening it again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" He looked actually interested, which mildly confussed Jazmine.

"Jazmine." The man, the Doctor, grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you, Jazmine. Run for your life!"

Jazmine slowly made her way home, crossing the road in a hurry but warily watching the dummies in the windows. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened, or who that man actually was, but she found herself wishing she could have hung around for a bit longer to find out the answers to her questions.

She ran across the road, too deep in thought to notice the black cabbie that almost ran her over.

"OI! WATCH IT!" The cabbie yelled at her, earning a small yelp in reply with an apology somewhere in it.

_**KABOOM!**_

A huge fireball took out the entire upper floor of Hendrik's, making Jazmine whimper and duck slightly before she rushed away, not even noticing that she ran past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.

_This alright so far? Hope so:-)_


	3. Chapter 1: ROSE&JAZMINE Part Two

**ROSE&JAZMINE: PART TWO**

Running mostly the full way back to the Powell Estate, Jazmine made her way up to the Tyler's flat. She had felt her phone vibrating since the shop had went up, and had assumed it was either Jackie making sure she was alright or Rose demanding to know what had went on.

As she entered the flat, she noticed that the TV was on the BBV News, a news broadcast informing everyone of the incident at Hendrik's.

"The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate-"

Jazmine heard Jackie on the phone, and noticed Rose pasing around the living room. Their attention, however, was diverted as soon as the brunette walked into the living room.

"Jaz!" Jackie exclaimed, throwing the phone onto the table to tug the girl into a tight hug. "Oh, my darling, are you alright?! You could have been burnt alive, you poor girl!"

"Jazzy! Are you okay? What the hell happened?!" As Jackie went to make tea, Jazmine explained what had happened to Rose.

"And, yeah. That's how I got out." She ended lamely, staring at Rose. Rose's eye were wide.

"Really? A man helped you? Was he good looking?" Jazmine blushed, swatting at Rose's arm.

"That's not the point, Rose!" Jackie walked back in with mugs of tea, nodding along.

"Yes, darling. It's not the point. The point is-" Jackie was cut off by the phone ringing, so she went to answer. "Sorry, love. I know, Jazmine just walked in, bless her. I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself."

At this point, Mickey rushed into the flat. Jazmine couldn't help but smile slightly. She was rather fond of Mickey, and how caring he was towards Rose. She thought it was rather sweet.

"I've been phoning your mobile," He threw a glance at Jazmine, "Your's too! You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!" Rose rolled her eyes, but a small smile was plastered on her face showing her apreciation towards Mickey.

"I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss. You should be fussing over 'er more than me! She was there!" Mickey, at this, swiveled around to Jazmine.

"I'm fine!" Jazmine laughed lightly, throwing her hands up. "Honestly, not a scrape nor scortch mark. See?" After Mickey was apeased she was not harmed, he looked back at Rose.

"Well, what happened?" He demanded to know, looking between the girls. Rose raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I don't know! I wasn't there! Ask her!" Mickey spun to interigate Jazmine.

"What was it though? What caused it?" Jazmine rolled her eyes, her hands grasped around her mug.

"I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything." She partly-lied, not really happy she was lying at all. But, she could hardly tell the boy who thought himself her brother she was with a bloke, could she?

"It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview." Jackie stuck her head round the corner, her eyes homing in on Jazmine.

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here." Rose picked up on the sarcasm in Jazmine's voice, and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the laugh that threatened to seep through as Jazmine took the phone and ended the call.

"Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." Then, she spun to Rose. "You either, missy."

The phone then began to ring again, grasping Jackie's attention. Jaz and Rose both rolled their eyes as the woman they both knew as mother began to babble to Bev.

"Bev! She's alive. They both are. I've told them, sue for compensation. Jazzy was within seconds of death."

"What're you drinking, tea?" Mickey sniffed at Jazmine's cup, before shaking his head. "Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger." Rose gave him a weird look as Jazmine replied.

"I'm all right." Jazmine insisted.

Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?" Jazmine looked to Rose, both of them sharing a look.

"Is there a match on?" Rose questioned, a small smirk bubbling onto her face. Mickey, though, tried his best to look insulted.

"No, I'm just thinking about you, babe. Both of ya!" He spun to give Jazmine his puppy dog look.

"There's a match on, ain't there." Jazmine stated, folding her arms and giving him the look. Mickey buckled, sighing.

"That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes." He looked like a child, begging to go out and play in the rain. Rose giggled at the look on his face, rolling her eyes.

"Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that." Jazmine told the man, throwing the plastic arm towards Mickey. Mickey grinned, giving Jazmine a peck on the cheek before kissing Rose on the lips. Mickey then picked up the arm.

"Bye, bye." He waved to the two girls. Rose grinned at him.

"Bye."

The two girls giggled and laughed as Mickey pretended to be strangled by the arm, before leaving. Rose turned the volume on the TV up slightly, so the two could hear the news reports.

"Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure."

Outside, Mickey threw the arm away into the rubbish bin while whistling a merry tune while the local domestics, Jenny and Paul, were having their usual blazing row. Mickey shook his head at the couples usual antics for a Thursday, before heading towards the pub.

The next morning, Jazmine was woken up by a constant beeping early in the morning. She groaned loudly, burying her head into the pillows surronding her. Rose, who was up on her bed in her bedroom (while Jazmine was on a camping bed on the floor) copied Jazmine's actions.

"There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." Jackie shouted in two the pair, a mug of coffee in her hands as she flickered through the morning TV programmes.

Later that day, the three were discussing possible jobs. Rose wasn't impressed by any of the idea's, and it was clearly irritating Jackie.

"There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs." This had to have been the sixth job Jackie had suggested, and Jazmine had commented on the first that she would apply as soon as. Rose, on the other hand...

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose had a disgusted look on her face, making Jackie sigh.

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and especially, Jazzy. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Jazmine chuckled as Rose began to rattle off about something, but was cut short when she heard a rattling by the door.

She got up to investigate, only to sigh as she saw the cat flap. "Jackie, you're such a liar!" She held a playful tone as she got closer, "I told you to nail that cat flap down. You're always getting strays in here!"

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie shouted back, her tone also holding the playful tone. Jackie could say, whole heartedly, she adored Jazzy as if she were her own child.

"No, you thought about it." Jazmine corrected with a smirk, earning a laugh from the woman. Jazmine noticed the screws for the cat flap on the floor. She frowned, picking on up to inspect it. She jumped as the flap moved, placing a hand to her heart as she lifted it up slowly. She saw The Doctor, the man from last night trying to look through.

Jazmine quickly got up off her knees, wiping her hands on her jeans before opening the door, noting a small smirk on the man's face.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned, peering through the house in interest.

"I live here. Or, next door. My friends live here." She corrected herself, but thought to herself that she might as well live here, as she is here most of the time anyways.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The question baffled Jazmine, yet she still managed to answer.

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." The playful tone in her voice made the small smile return to the Doctors face, before it disapeered.

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked her head. "No, bonehead. Bye, then." He went to walk away, only for his jacket to be tugged by Jazmine. With his face rather close to hers, she practically growled at him.

"You. Inside. Right now." Jazmine pulled the Doctor into the flat, pushing him further down the hallway.

"Who is it, love?" Jackie questioned from her bedroom. She was getting dressed to go out, thinking she might pop around to see Howard. Or, she might go shopping with Bev and the girls.

"It's about last night," Jazmine lied, peering it at Jackie before continuing into the livingroom where Rose was, "He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

"She deserves compensation. And Rose an'oll!" Jackie commented, turning towards where the Doctor was stood in the open doorway. He gave the woman a false, cheeky grin.

"Oh, we're talking millions." Jazmine picked up on the sarcasm from her place in the living room, whereas Jackie clearly missed it.

"Who's that?" Rose asked Jazmine as the Doctor spoke to Jackie. Jazmine grinned, pointing to him.

"The guy from last night." Rose's jaw dropped, before she leaped up from her place on the couch to peer at the guy. Her nose scrunched up slightly before nodding.

"He's alright, in his own way. The ears though-" Jazmine giggled, pushing Rose away as she began to giggle too.

"Don't mind the mess," Jazmine commented, looking up at him as he walked in, nudging Rose.

"Do you want a coffee? I'm Rose, by the way." The Doctor nodded at this, looking at the blonde in mild interest.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." He agreed, nodding towards the kitchen. Rose nodded, walking into the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

"We should go to the police," Rose suggested, dunking a tea bag in one cup and making two other cups of coffee. "Seriously. All of us." The Doctor disregarded Rose's comments, instead looking around the flat in mild interest. He spotted a copy of Heat of the coffee table, and tutted slightly under his breath.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." Jazmine found this amusing, and watching him potter around the room looking for things to deduce.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose went on, oblivious to the lack of attention she was recieving. "I mean, you were there and Jazmine was! You could explain it!" The Doctor found a paperback book, flicking through it quickly.

"Hmm. Sad ending." He directed the comment towards Jazmine, who nodded in agreement. She'd liked the book, even though the ending was rather sad.

"They said on the news they'd found a body. Who's was it, your bound to know, right?" The Doctor found some mail, picking it up to peer at the name.

"Rose Tyler." He said softly, before looking up at Jazmine. "Jazmine Tyler?" He questioned. Jazmine shook her head, but didn't give away her second name.

Instead, the Doctor found his reflection in a mirror, and looks as if he's just seen himself for the first time. It was bizarre to Jazmine, and he looked at himself with what seemed to be astonishment.

" Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." Jazmine, again, giggled at this comment, earning his small smile in return.

"All the same, that persons family would be devastated. We should send 'em a card, what d'you think?"

The Doctor found a deck of cards laying discarded to the side, and decided to try shuffle them.

"Luck be a lady." Jazmine ignored this comment, looking towards the kitchen where Rose was.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Jazmines attention turned back to the Doctor just in time to see the pack of card go flying everywhere. She giggled quietly into her hand as she watched his bewildered expression.

"I want you two to explain everything." It seemed as if the two had just taken to tuning Rose out, as her comment went left unnoticed, again.

"Maybe not." The Doctor muttered sadly, before the cat flap rattled. "What's that, then? You got a cat?" Jazmine looked up from the newspaper in her hands, and towards the Doctor.

"No." She answered, before returning her attention to the paper.

Unseen the dummies arm grabbed the Doctor by the throat. Jazmine hadn't looked up, and the Doctor was surprisingly quiet while being choked.

"We did have," Rose shouted out in answer to his question about the cat, "But now they're just strays. They come in off the estate. Mum should've listened to Jaz, get that flap nailed."

Rose came into the living room from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee, and a cup of tea. The Doctor was still being strangled, but she takes no notice as Jazmine still hadn't looked up either.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" At this, Jazmine finally looked up to notice the Doctor struggling. She gasped, jumping up to help him.

The two managed to get the arm off, but it stopped mid air and grabbed Jazmines face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling the brunette down on top of him as they fell onto the coffee table and smashed it. Rose rushed in as the sound, but Jackie took no notice. The Doctor and Rose finally got it off, with his long glowing tube thing, then jabbed the tube back into his pocket as the fingers stopped flexing.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." Jazmine couldn't help but breathlessly chuckle while Rose looked anywhere but amused.

"Do you think?" Her pissed off expression grew, so she snatched the arm and hut him with it multiple times.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, looking towards Jazmine for help. She, instead, pushed herself up and brushed the glass off. She hadn't noticed the Doctor leave, untill she heard Rose shout 'Oi!' and the door slam open. With this, she followed the feisty blonde onto the stairwell.

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off!" Rose exclaimed, rushing down the stairs to follow him. The Doctor snorted.

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." He waved at the pair before rushing off, but the two girls were quick to follow him.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." Jazmine pointed out, earning a sarcastic look from the Doctor.

"Ten out of ten for observation." She rolled her eyes at his retort, but glanced at Rose as she spoke.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell us what's going on." The Doctor paused, before snorting again and walking slightly quicker.

"No, I don't." The trio reached the outside of the block of flats before Rose spoke again.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. We'll go to the police. We'll tell everyone." Rose told him smugly. Jazmine smirked before adding;

"You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or I'll start talking." The Doctor regarded her before a look of pure amusement flashed in his eyes.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He mocked, the amusement gone in a flash to be replaced by the usual cold, distant look.

"Sort of." Rose admitted, while Jazmine shrugged. The Doctor looked away from them.

"Doesn't work." He told them bluntly.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, looking a little upset.

"Told you. The Doctor." Jazmine piped up.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" She was intrigued by this, she had to admit. She wanted to know this mans life story, but she had no clue why.

"Just the Doctor." He answered, refusing to look at her.

"The Doctor." Rose mocked, looking at him unsure. The Doctor, though, waved at her.

"Hello!" Jazmine smirked at the man.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" A smirk came over his face at her retort, making Rose glance between the two. She herself felt a smirk on her face just look at the pair.

"Sort of." He admitted, making Jazmine giggle.

"Come on, then. You can tell us. We've seen enough. Are you the police?" The Doctor broke eye contact with Jazmine, loosing his spark. He looked distant again.

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He admitted quietly, and Jazmine felt the urge to wrap him up in a hug.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Jazmine asked him just as quietly. The Doctor, however, snorted.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." Jazmine felt hurt at this, and anger began to form in her stomach.

"It tried to kill me." She pointed out angrily, making Rose take a step backwards.

WIt was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me." Jazmine scoffed.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." She asked sarcastically, but the Doctor answered with the same tone of anger.

"Sort of, yeah." Jazmine shook her head at him.

"You're full of it." She scoffed, folding her arms. The Doctor nodded.

"Sort of, yeah." They both shared a small grin before carrying on.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Rose butted in reminding the pair that she was, in fact, still there. The blonde girl had a small smirk on her face.

"No one." The Doctor answered, shrugging.

"What, you're on your own?" Jazmine asked gently. The Doctor looked away from the two.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." Rose and Jazmine shared a look.

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" Jazmine questioned, looking closely at the Doctor. She was slightly fascinated by the way the man talked.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." He shrugged as if it were that easy.

"So that's radio control?" Rose guessed, but the Doctor shook his head.

"Thought control. Are you all right?" He asked Jazmine, who looked a bit dazed. She shook out of it.

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" She questioned, trying to cover her embarrassment from being caught staring at him.

"Long story." He commented in his short, choppy way. Rose, though, had clearly had enough.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" She scoffed slightly at her own suggestion, but seemed to slowly start to believe it.

"No." The Doctor muttered, not paying the slightest attention to the blonde.

"No?" Jazmine asked, shaking the Doctor from his daydream slightly.

"It's not a price war," He scoffed, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He spun to look at the two.

"No." They both answered simultaneously. The Doctor smirked.

"But you're still listening." Jazmine slowly smiled at him, but regained herself to ask him the same question that had already been asked.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" She really wanted to know, but instead he gave her a completely different answer.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Jazmine, Rose Tyler. Go home."

The Doctor stalked off towards an old looking blue box, the plastic arm under his own. The duo shrugged, walking off towards another block of flats before they heard a strange noise and a rush of air. Jazmine turned, running back to where the box had been, only to find an empty space.


	4. Chapter 1: ROSE&JAZMINE Part Three

**ROSE&JAZMINE: PART THREE**

The duo walked towards Mickey's house, intending to use his internet to search about this Doctor. The two weren't convinced he was who he said he was, and Jazmine was more or not certain he wasn't a qualified Doctor.

As Mickey answered the door, he gave Rose a cheeky grin.

"Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!" Rose laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Shut up." The couple kissed before Mickey said hello to Jazmine.

"And here she is, Miss World!" Jazmine rolled her eyes at Mickey's jabs about her looks, but kissed his cheek in a sibling fashion. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash." Mickey mimicked her, earning a laugh from Jaz.

"Tea, hun?" Jaz nodded, thanking him quietly.

"Can we use your computer?" She asked him, grinning innocently at him.

"Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!" He warned her, getting a giggle in response as the two wandered into the bedroom.

Rose used the search engine ( ) to investigate this Doctor. The word 'Doctor' alone fetched up 17,700,000 results. The words 'Doctor Living Plastic' got 55,300 results. 'Doctor Blue Box' got fewer, a much less 493 results. The top result drew them in.

_**Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here.**_

Rose grinned, and clicked on the site cls on the site to see a sure, but fuzzy picture of the Doctor.

A yellow Vaulkswagon beetle pulled up onto a nice, neighborhoody street, Mickey, Rose and Jazmine inside. Mickey didn't look pleased at all, while Rose was clearly trying to convine him to do something.

"You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." She told him, exsasperated.

"Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." Jazmine rolled her eyes, but decided not to get involved in the couples argument.

Soon enough, they got out and walked towards one of the houses opposite to where Mickey had parked. One of Clive's neighbours walked outside, putting out his black wheelie bin and gave Mickey a nasty look. Rose and Jazmine knocked on a door across the street. A boy opened it.

"Hello, we've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." Rose didn't look to sure, but the boy rolled his eyes before yelling up the stairs.

"Dad! It's some of your nutters!" A man, clearly what anyone would describe as a 'couch potato', came to the doot.

"Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose and Jazmine. I'm Clive, obviously." Jazmine smiled brightly, shaking the mans hand pleasently.

"I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." Rose admitted, embarresed. Clive, however, had a look of complete understanding on his face.

"No, good point. No murders." He leaned out the door, waving towards Mickey, who was still sitting in the car fuming.

"Who is it?" A woman shouted from somewhere, making Clive turn around.

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed." Jazmine stepped through first, seeing a woman decend the stairs with a baffled look on her face.

"She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?"

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" Jazmine peered at the picture, nodding instantly.

"Yeah, that's deffinetly him." She agreed, still nodding.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original," Clive pulled out a picture that showed Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor, if you looked close enough, is just another face in the crowd, "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?"

"It must be his father." Rose said, disbelievingly.

"Going further back," Clive carried on, "April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor," Clive handed Jazmine a sketch, "And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion." This spiked Jazmines interests.

"Who's that?" She asked quietly, guessing that it wasn't a pleasent companion.

"Death." Jazmine gulped, looking down at the collection of pictures on the desk. "If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Jazmine, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger."

Jazmine gulped again, looking up at Rose. She seemed to agree with Clive, yet had a much more scared expression scrawled across her face.

"And, if he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you." Clive, at that point, grasped Jazmines hands comfortingly. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to comfort the elegent looking girl infront of him.

"But who is he?" Rose cut in, making Clive drop Jazmine's hands, "Who do you think he is?" Clive looked at her grimply.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

The duo walked back out to Mickey in the car. He was sitting stiffly behind the steering wheel, making Jazmine look at him weirdly.

"All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza." Rose admitted to Mickey, looking over at him expectantly.

But, something is obviously wrong with Mickey. Jazmine looked at him worredly, going to poke his shoulder only to jump back in suprise as he spoke.

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!" Rose gave him a look.

"Or Chinese." She gave him the option, but Mickey sticks with the first.

"Pizza!" Mickey quickly turns the engine on, weaving down the road rather dangerously. Jazmine tuned out the couples conversation as she turned to peer out the window.

She thought about what Clive had said, his theory on the mysterious Doctor being an alien. Was it possible? If you had've asked Jazmine a month ago, she would have scoffed and replied 'of course not'. But now, now that she'd witnessed it with her own eyes, she wasn't so sure.

They pulled up outside the restraunt, the trio making their way inside. The man inside showed them to a table, before walking off.

Rose and Jazmine were both completely oblivious to the fact that Mickey had shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face. Rose had assumed he was just happy to leave Clive's, but that wasn't the reason, _obviously. _

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had ajobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?" Rose babbled on, ignorant of Jazmine ignoring her and Mickey simply being not interested.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" Mickey questioned her, making Jazmine look up at Mickey questioningly.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose asked, a scowl falling onto her face.

"Because I reckon," Mickey continued, ignoring Rose's annoyance, "it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?" Rose looked to Jazmine, where Mickey also then placed his gaze. Jazmine shrunk in her seat, fiddling with her hands.

"No." She muttered, not looking up at Mickey. She heard him move slightly closer.

"Come on, Jazzy." She looked up, catching Mickey's eyes and pout before sighing.

"Sort of." She admited, making Mickey lean even closer. Rose moved aswell, since she wanted to listen in.

"What was he doing there?" Jazmine groaned irritably.

"I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous." Jazmine admitted quietly, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Like she shouldn't think he is dangerous.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe," Mickey deepend his voice, confussing both Rose and Jazmine, "Sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Jazzy. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." The two girls shared a look.

"What're you doing that for?" Rose demanded, looking at him weirdly. A waiter appeared at their side, a bottle of champagne in his hands.

"Your champagne." He said, his voice sounding a little off.

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey snapped, before turning back to Jazmine. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Madam, your champagne." The waiter insisted, almost waving the bottle in Jazmine's face.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" She peered at the man worredly.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Jazmine looked at him, confussed.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" Jazmine was ready to punch the waiter, but Mickey snapped at him in anger.

"Look, we didn't order it." Mickey finally looked up at the waiter, and his eyes widened in joy to see it was the Doctor. "Ah. Gotcha."

The Doctor, at this point, began to shake the bottle vigorously.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" He released the cage around the cork, and it flew into Mickey's forehead. Jazmine gasped, jumping up as Mickey- er, spat it back out.

"Anyway." The Mickey impersinator got up, turning his hands into chopper-things. Rose jumped away, screaming as Mickey wrecked the table. Jazmine gasped, grasping Rose's arm to pull her out of the way. The Doctor grasped the impersinators head, pulling it off. At this point, the rest of the customers in the restraunt began to scream, causing chaos. "Don't think that's going to stop me."

The body of the impersinator got up, and started flailing around. Jazmine, feeling on the spot, slammed her fist into a fire alarm.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" She began to yell, pushing the other customers out of the door, to try and save them from the impersinator.

Jazmine, Rose and the Doctor rushed through the kitchens, the latter carrying the head while the rest of it's body began wrecking the restraunt before following the trio out to the back exit.

Once outside the restraunt, Jazmine watched the Doctor use his tube-thing to buzz the exit while Rose ran down the alley, straight past the blue box. Jazmine noticed the padlocked gates at the end.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Rose screamed, looking over her should breifly at the Doctor.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor informed, looking slightly insulted. Jazmine sighed.

"Whatever! Just use it!" Jazmine exclaimed. The Doctor looked over the two before shaking his head.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." The Doctor got a key out of his pocket, and walked towards the blue box. He pushed the key into the keyhole, and the door unlocked. He walked inside, leaving the door ajar.

The impersinator was now hammering on the metal door, making large, noticable dents. It freaked Rose out, alot.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" She spun around, rushing to the gate to try and unlock it again

"Doctor?!" Jazmine shreiked, rushing inside the blue box before stopping straight in her tracks. She took a look around, a look of complete bewilderment on her face. She heard Rose rush in, a gargled gasp come from her before she heard her rush back outside. A siren began wailing in the distance, and Jazmine spun around just in time to see Rose dash into the box, slamming the door shut.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose shreiked, making Jazmine assume the thing got free. The Doctor, however, looked impassive.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." Jazmine gaped slightly at the Doctor, before gaping around inside the blue box.

The interior design was actually quite nice, _for a bloke, _Jazmine added in her head. It was open plan, but the console was more central and the walls slightly curved. Jazmine wandered closer to the console, peering at the many buttons on it in curiosity. The Doctor spared her a small smile before turning to adress them both.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" Jazmine was in too much shock to actually say anything, so Rose piped up.

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" The Doctor grinned slightly.

"Yes."

"It's alien." Jazmine managed to mutter, looking around again. The Doctor looked slightly impressed, but not much.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Are you?" He looked up at Jazmine as she questioned this, looking at her seriously.

"Yes. Is that all right?" Jazmine peered into his eyes, noting how old they looked for someone his age.

"Yeah." She shrugged, turning away. The Doctor turned to Rose, who also nodded.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing." He patted the console adoringly. " S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

At this, Rose burst into tears. The Doctor glanced at her, but continued pressing buttons on the console.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." He tried to make her feel better, but Rose's mind went onto something else.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" She panicked, looking at him seriously.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Jazmine narrowed her eyes on him at this.

"He's one of my best friends, practically my brother and her boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" The Doctor's eyes went wide at her ranting, but even wider as she finished.

"Melt?" He spun to the console to see the head melting, where it was attached by cables. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He pressed more buttons, doing what looked like a dance around the 'TARDIS'.

"What're you doing?" Rose questioned, wiping under her eyes as she gazed questioningly at the Doctor.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" The Doctor ran for the door, yanking it open as he fled.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe!" Rose yelled, following the Doctor with Jazmine on her heels.

Her eyes widened as she took in London. They were on the north bank of the Thames, right next to the RAF monument. It was night time still, and it looked mesmerising.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." The Doctor sighed, irritated as he paced slightly.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Jazmine inquired, though she had a feeling it wasn't quite that.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." Jazmine scowling slightly, feeling like he was patronising her.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose asked, peering around as if she was expecting it to just pop out from nowhere.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" He asked her. Rose paused, a look of pure anger covering her face before she covered it, spinning to look at the Doctor.

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." The Doctor narrowed his eyes, ignoring how angry she sounded.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" Jazmine butted in.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." The Doctor glowered at her before carrying on.

"-It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" Jazmine glared at him, her mouth opening ready to rip him to shreads, but Rose stopped her.

"All right." The Doctor nodded, pleased.

"Yes, it is!"

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose wondered alloud, making the Doctor glare at her slightly.

"Lots of planets have a north." He pointed out.

"What's a police public call box?"She questioned instead, looking to the righ at the TARDIS.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." Jazmine answered, looking at the box fondly. She always loved police boxes from the 50's, she never knew why.

"Well done! It's a disguise." He praised Jazmine, before answering Rose.

"Okay." She said slowly.

"This, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Jazmine asked, finding it mind-blowing why an alien race would bother with planet Earth.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning slightly.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked him. He held up a tube of blue liquid, a small, childish glint in his eye.

"Anti-plastic." He said softly. Jazmine looked at him in disbelief.

"Anti-plastic." She stated monotoniously. The Doctor nodded, grinning.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He began to peer around, clearly looking for something. The two girls shared a look.

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked. The Doctor stopped looking, turning to look at the girls.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"What's it look like?" The Doctor copied her actions mockingly.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." Jazmine's eyes glanced past the Doctor, to the London Eye that was right behind him. "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." Jazmine turned to share a glance with Rose, who was also looking at the London Eye. The Doctor caught the exchange. "What? What?" Jazmine looked pointedly behind him, but the penny didn't drop. "What? What is it? What?" He spun again, finally catching on to what the two were looking at. The London eye sat on the south bank, and the Doctor grinned the biggest smile either had ever seen. "Oh. Fantastic!"


	5. Chapter 1: ROSE&JAZMINE Part Four

**ROSE&JAZMINE PART FOUR**

The Doctor, Jazmine and Rose ran across Westminster Bridge in the direction of the London Eye.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-" Rose cut the Doctor off.

"The breast implants." Rose and Jazmine shared a giggle at that, but the Doctor clearly wasn't impressed.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." The three began to look around, untill Jazmine found a large manhole at the bottom of some steps.

"What about down here?" The Doctor looked over the parapet at the manhole before shrugging.

"Looks good to me." They ran down the steps, the Doctor opening up the hatch. A red light was shining from inside as they climbed down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there, the trio went through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." They peered over into the vat, staring at the liquid-like substance in the vat.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Jazmine looked at Rose, horrified at her suggestion.

"I'm not here to kill it!" The Doctor agreed with Jazmine's expression, "I've got to give it a chance." He walked down the catwalk overloking the vat, before coming to a stop infront of it. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

A sort of grumbling sound came from the vat, as the substance began to flex.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" Jazmine peered around the chamber, before noticing Mickey on a lower level.

"Mickey!" She shouted, catching Roses attention. The blonde rushed down to the lower level, grasping Mickey into a hug.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." Mickey whimpered, looking at the vat.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" He looked like a child, and it broke Jazmine's heart to look at.

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." The Doctor looked over at Rose, nodding.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." He glanced to where Rose had been before, feeling a little relieved to see Jazmine still there.

"You knew that and you never said?!" Rose shouted to him. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor grinned at her, nodding to her question. He continued downwards, towards the vat.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

Jazmine noticed that a sort of face had formed in the vat.

" Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." Jazmine gasped as she felt cold, plastic hands wrap around her upper arm, and heard Rose shouting to the Doctor.

"Doctor!" A pair of the dummies also grabbed the Doctor, one reaching into his pocket to grasp the vial of anti-plactic.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?"

A door at the back slid open to reveal the TARDIS, the plastic dummies dragging Jazmine towards the Doctor paused.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" Jazmine wanted to reach out, to comfort the Doctor as a look of pure agony covered his face.

"What's it doing?!" Rose asked frantically, not being able to fully see what was going on from her position croutching next to Mickey.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Jazmine! Just leg it now!"

As the substance in the vat kept roaring, moving around frantically, Rose grasped her phone to phone her mother. As she spoke with her mother, Jazmine noticed the thing in the bat getting extremely agitated.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" Rose shook her head.

"The stairs have gone." The dummies holding the Doctor attempted to push him in, unsuccessfully. Jazmine, on the other hand, screamed as she tumbled over the edge, barely hanging onto the grating. Rose and Mickey had ran towards the TARDIS.

"I haven't got the key!" Rose panicked.

"We're going to die!" Mickey moaned, not noticing Jazmine hanging over the vat.

Rose looked around for other possibilities.

"No! Jazmine!" The Doctor shouted, struggling against the dummies while reaching out towards where Jazmine was.

"Time Lord." Jazmine froze, looking down at the vat. The substance began to rise, reaching up towards her.

Rose stood up and looked at the Doctor, then towards Jazmine in terror, then ran around the chamber.

"Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey pleaded, sweating in fear.

"I've got no A Levels, no job, no future." She grasped an axe, "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!" Jazmine laughed in relief, watching as Rose chopped through the rope holding a chain to the wall, and took a firm hold. She ran and swung out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two dummies into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue. The dummies trying to get Jazmine to let go spin around, rushing away.

"Rose!" The Doctor grabbed her as she swung back, before rushing towards Jazmine. He grasped both her hands, pulling her up. Jazmine tumbled once on her feet, falling into the Doctors arms. With both of them blushing, the Doctor peered over the side. "Now we're in trouble."

Explosions started and the signal from the London Eye stopped. The shop dummies start to stagger before falling over. The Doctor, Jazmine and Rose ran to the TARDIS, where Mickey was stood, holding on for dear life. They all got inside, Jazmine watching the Doctor rush around the controls.

The TARDIS materialised on an Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey ran out, terrified. Rose phoned Jackie, having a conversation with her.

"Are you alright?" Jazmine turned to look at the Doctor, before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine." Rose walked over to Mickey, who was trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stoos in the doorway of the TARDIS, with Jazmine a bit in front of him.

"A fat lot of good you were." Jazmine grinned at her friend as the Doctor nodded.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." Rose snorted.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." She nodded to Jazmine, too. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me." He looked at Jazmine before Rose, "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." A grin slowly spread across Jazmine's face at this.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." The Doctor's face screwed up.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." Jazmine took a small step forwards.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked, looked at the two.

"Yeah." He answered, but his eyes were on Jazmine.

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." The Doctor nodded, turning to Jazmine.

"What about you?" She took another step forwards, before shaking her head.

"I can't, I've got.. Things to do, I've got to get a job and- And-"

"Okay." He sounded disapointed, but could see the regret in Jazmine's eyes. "See you around." He stepped back into the TARDIS, and Jazmine took a step back to watch as it dematerialised.

"Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on." Rose spoke up, and Jazmine took another step back to walk towards the couple when she heard the sound of the TARDIS again. She spun, watching as it materialised.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" Jazmine turned to look at the two.

"Thanks." She shouted to them, and Rose nodded along.

"Thanks for what?" He whimpered. Rose smiled at him.

"Exactly." Rose kissed Mickey soundly before following Jazmine into running inside the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 2: The TARDIS

**The TARDIS**

Jazmine was still awestruck by the big blue box. She had to admit, she just wanted to question the Doctor about how it was possible, or if it was just an illion. Rose, however, seemed to have gotten over it.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Jazmine- sorry, what's your surname?" Jazmine looked up at the Doctor as he asked this, before shaking her head.

"Ríoga, why?" The Doctor paused, looking up at her.

"Royal?" He questioned, causing Jazmine to shrug. She didn't really feel in the mood to divulge her unremembered life story to a complete stranger, and so instead kept quiet.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him, watching his closely as he walked around the console. The TARDIS hummed as the man pressed buttons and pulled leavers. It was almost like the TARDIS drove (or, flew) by herself, it seemed that the Doctor rushing around was just for show. Or, maybe that's what the TARDIS wanted?

"I'm putting us into drift mode," The Doctor muttered, pushing a final lever down before look up with a grin. "Right then, where do you want to go?"

"What'd you mean, where do you want to go?" Jazmine asked, her arms crossed under her chest. The Doctor grinned at the girl.

"Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be? The whole universe, you could go to another planet, another solar system! It's all here, right under your nose, and all your choice." The Doctor looked between the two girls expectantly. Jazmine turned to look at Rose.

"Forwards." Jazmine said, turning to look back at the Doctor once Rose nodded in agreement. The Doctor nodded.

"How far?" Rose thought.

"One hundred years." The Doctor pottered about, pressing random buttons before he spun to the two girls.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century." Rose's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding." She gasped, looking towards the doors.

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" Jazmine looked at the Doctor, and the two locked eyes.

"Fine by me." Jazmine grinned, nodding.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire." Rose looked up at him, an impressed look crossing her face.

"You think you're so impressive." Jazmine teased him, spinning around to lean on the console. The Doctor scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning slightly closer to Jazmine.

"I am so impressive." Jazmine grinned, leaning closer.

"You wish." The two stared into each others eyes for a couple of moments before the Doctor glared at her.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" The TARDIS shook as he pranced around pressing buttons, making the two girls grasp on tightly. Jazmine knew somehow that the Doctor was flying to ship wrong, and she sympathised with the TARDIS. The console hummed, warming her slightly as the room slowly stopped shaking.

"Where are we? What's out there?" Jazmine questioned, Rose nodding along.

"Yeah, we're not over some volcano or something, right?" The Doctor grinned, nodding towards the doors. Jazmine was the first to respond, a giddy smile spreading onto her face as she skipped down the steps and out the door.

With Rose on her heels, and the Doctor following the two, they all left the TARDIS. Outside, the walked down a flight of steps where a large shutter in the wall descended to reveal a view. A view both girls thought they would never see in person, with their own eyes. An orbital view of the Earth.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day-" He cut himself off, looking down at his wrist watch, ""Hold on." The sun suddenly flared, and spirits of bright reds danced across the screen. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

_Just a filler, hope you're enjoying! I hope to post the second episode soon, but just turning a transcript into a story AND adding in other speaking parts... God, it takes ages! But, it's rather enjoyable! Also, just to add, I don't think I'm going to write all the episodes up. For instance, I don't really like the next one (The Unquiet Dead) buuut, if you do, and you want to read it, drop a review or whatever, thanks!_


	7. Chapter 3: THE END OF THE WORLD Part One

**THE END OF THE WORLD - PART 1**

"_Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine-" _

Jazmine jumped at the sudden speaking, placing a hand over her beating heart. The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head. The trio were walking down a corridor when the sudden announcement came on.

_"-Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."_

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose questioned, looking around for the guests. The Doctor shrugged.

"Depends what you mean by people." Rose gaped at him.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" Jazmine giggled at the expression on her face.

"Aliens, right? You mean aliens." Jazmine questioned, looking at the Doctor. He nodded at her, smirking.

"Yup, aliens." Rose blinked at him.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Jazmine nodded.

"What did it mean 'Earth Death is scheduled for'?" The Doctor looked at the two girls, before deciding to answer Rose first.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." He looked at Jazmine as he spoke the last sentence. She shivered.

"A group of strangers, _aliens, _gathering to watch a planet full of people, _innocent _people, burn?" A disgusted countenance was spread across her face. The Doctor, not wanted to get into an argument about morality with the girl, used his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel. Rose, however, didn't totally understand _why _they would do this.

"What for?" She questioned him, noting how Jazmine had turned away slightly.

"Fun." He muttered, also noticing Jazmine's actions.

A large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above opened infront of the trio. It amazed Jazmine, just to vastness and the modernity of it all. The Doctor smirked at the two girls expressions.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." Jazmine scowled, while Rose muttered 'course'.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." Rose piped up, noting it. Jazmine nodded, remembering watching it. The feeling that had appeared then, also made an appearance now.

"Millions," The Doctor agreed, "but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun." He pointed out the satellites that floated near the sun.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." Jazmine stated, looking out over the world. The world she had lived her entire (_well, _she thought, _probably) _life on, and it was dying. And there was nothing she could do.

"They did," He nodded, looking over at the brunette, "and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." Jazmine's amazement slowly turned into sadness as she turned towards the Doctor.

"How long's it got?" The Doctor looked back over the world.

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." Rose spun towards him.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" She seemed to really want that to happen, but Jazmine knew that it could never happen. She knew, somehow, that the Doctor (and everyone else) had to leave the Earth's nature take course.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." He shrugged, but Jazmine noticed the overwhelming sadness that was behind his eyes. He didn't want this to happen, she noted, but he knew it had to. It was nature, history. He couldn't save it for any reason.

"But what about the people?" Jazmine asked again. The Doctor shook his head slightly, before giving her a look.

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." Rose's eyes widened slightly, looking back over at her home world.

"Just us, then." She nodded to Jazmine, who nodded along sadly.

A blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strides towards them, a look of determination set on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." Jazmine covered her smile with her hand, grinning behind it in amusement.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look." He got out a leather wallet, in which was a blank piece of paper. "There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor, Jazmine plus one. I'm the Doctor, that's Jazmine, this is Rose Tyler. She's our plus one. Is that all right?" He looked a little ticket off, but Jazmine didn't interfier. He put the blank paper away once he was done showing the steward.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, etcetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Steward sauntered away, over to the lectern that was just to the right of the door way. As he did this, the Doctor leaned closer to Jazmine.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." Jazmine gave him a confused look.

"It was blank." Rose gave her a look.

"Not, it weren't!" The Doctor gave Jazmine an impressed look.

"Only a genius should be able to tell the difference, that or a Time Lord. And, no offence, but you look like neither." Jazmine huffed at the insult.

"Your hardly up there either, ears." He scowled back at her.

"He's blue." Rose cut in, looking a bit weirded out by the sight.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. "He is."

"Okay." She didn't sound too sure, and the Doctor made note of this.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Jazmine and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." Out of no where, a lot of small people appeared. An amused smile flitted onto Jazmine's face as she watched them. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

The doors slide open, and a bark-skinned woman walked through. She was quickly followed by two larger male escorts, who looked similar to her.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you." Jazmine scowled, _bossy. _ "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another blue alien appeared, but this time it was mostly a head and body, sitting on what must have been a transport pod. It fascinated Jazmine slightly, just watching them.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

A group of black-robed people walked in, but their features were unattainable to Jazmine. She shivered at the sight, but otherwise didn't pass comment.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." Fur clad reptile like creatures walked in, making an amused smirk appear on Jazmine's face. They looked... Cool.

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." As the steward carried on naming people, the trees walked up to the Doctor. The female walked slightly ahead, giving a slight smile.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." She handed the Doctor what looked like a rooted twig that had been planted in a small pot. The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts." He quickly handed the tree to Jazmine, who looked down at it with a gently smile. "Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." He leaned forwards slightly, breathing gently on the woman called Jabe.

"How intimate." Her voice held a flirty quality to it, one Jazmine didn't miss, and really didn't like for some reason.

"There's more where that came from." It became apparent to Jazmine that the Doctor was probably oblivious that he was flirting with her, but it still angered her slightly.

"I bet there is." She wished she could scowl at the tree, but she was _far _too pleasant of a girl to do that. Rose and Mickey always told her she was too nice for her own good.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." A large glass case, that could barely make it through the doorway, came into view. It contained a giant human-like head with straggly hair and squinted eyes. Jazmine smiled slightly as the eyes washed over her, and she held in a gasp as the creature seemed to have winked at her.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." Jazmine turned her attention back to in front of her, eyeing the 'Moxx'.

"My felicitations on this historical happen stance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." The Moxx spat, and it hit Rose in the face. Jazmine held in a giggle, but the Doctor noticed her and grinned.

"Thank you very much." Rose's face screwed up as she wiped the spit off, a look of disgust appearing on it. The black-robed group glided towards the trio.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." He repeated the gesture of breathing, earning a ball in return.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." Jazmine shivered at the voice, but held her tongue.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." Jazmine froze as a face in a pieve of thin skin that had been stretched in a rectangular frame was wheeled in by two men, hidden top-to-toe in hospital white.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand." The _thing, _as Jazmine decided to call her, became frantic and ordered the men, "Moisturise me. Moisturise me." One of the two men, the one grasping a pump spray, used the item on the skin.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils." Jazmine screwed her face up at the lie, _she's clearly never been to Earth. _ "Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." Jazmine forced out a giggle, but it didn't sound right. At least, not to the Doctor. "And here, another rarity."

Rose, who wasn't as calm about the presence of 'the last human' walked around the back of the skin to see just how thin she was. As she did this, a 50's juke box was rolled. Jazmine grinned at the appearance, she _loves _jukeboxes.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" Jazmine's grin fell, this _thing _had no clue, did she?

One of the men walked towards it, pressing a button. Number 45 flashed as it was selected, and the start of the song _Tainted Love _by Soft Cell rang out. Jazmine could hide the small smile as the song played.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." Rose looked distressed, so Jazmine walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to her best friend, who in response shook her head and rushed out. Jazmine, without thinking about the Doctor, rushed out after her.

Jazmine finally found Rose, who had wandered off. She was looking at the ground Sun through the window. Jazmine, feeling sorry for her friend, placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose sighed, but smiled weakly at her friend.

As she did this, one of the small aliens came around the corner. The alien was wearing overalls and a baseball cap, and Jazmine couldn't help but want to coo at the small thing. They _were _rather cute to her.

"Sorry. Are we allowed to be in here?" She asked. The smaller person paused, looking up at her.

"You have to give us permission to talk." Her voice was strong, but sounded quiet. Jazmine smiled at her.

"You have permission to talk, you always will when in concerns us." The alien smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere." Rose smiled, too. She loved how Jazmine interacted with everyone, it was heart warming to see.

"Okay." The alien went to a wall panel, and unlocked it. Jazmine watched her, smiling.

"What's your name?" She pondered, watching her work.

"Raffalo." She answered, causing Rose to look confused.

"Raffalo?" Raffalo smiled at the duo, nodding.

"Yes, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water." Jazmine's smile widened as Rose smiled back.

"So, you're a plumber?" Rose questioned. Raffalo nodded.

"That's right, miss." Rose looked nostalgic.

"They still have plumbers?" She asked quietly, but Raffalo heard. She smirked slightly.

"I hope so, else I'm out of a job." Jazmine giggled lightly, her light laugh filling the room. Raffalo couldn't help but smile at the girl, feeling slightly warm in her presence.

"Where are you from?" Jazmine questioned, wanting to know more about the small creature.

"Crespallion." The two girls shared a confused look.

"That's a planet, is it?" Rose asked slowly, hoping she was right. Raffalo, though, shook her head.

"No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six. And where are you from, miss? Both of you? If you don't mind me asking." This had lost Rose. Jazmine, however, seemed to get it. Well, as best as she could with not knowing where the places where.

"No, not at all. Er, I don't know. A long way away. We just sort of hitched a lift with this man. Didn't even think about it. We don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let is keep you. Good luck with it." Rose looked even more lost now, and it hurt Jazmine to see the expression on her face.

"Thank you, miss. And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate." Jazmine smiled brightly at her.

"It's fine, as I said, if we ever meet again, you will always have permission to talk." Rose nodded slightly.

"Okay. See you later." Rose and Jazmine left, and un-be-known to them, their new friend would be alive much longer.

_"Earth death in twenty five minutes."_


	8. Chapter 3: THE END OF THE WORLD Part Two

**THE END OF THE WORLD - Part Two**

Rose was playing with the ball in her hands, when the computer dinged again.

_"Earth death in twenty five minutes."_

"Oh, thanks." Rose sighed, she clearly didn't want to be reminded. She placed the ball down and instead picked up the plant pot. Jazmine smiled lightly as Rose began to talk to the plant.

"Hello. My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related. I'm talking to a twig." Jazmine giggled slightly, not noticing the ball hatching.

"Jazmine? Rose? Are you in there?" They heard the Doctor, before he entered the room. "Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" Jazmine smiled slightly, but it was tinged with sadness.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien." The Doctor noticed Rose's apprehension to aliens. Whereas, Jazmine smiled at him.

"It's... Interesting." He gave the girl a smile back before returning to glancing at Rose.

"Good thing I didn't take you two to the Deep South." Rose smiled slightly at that, but went back to staring at the twig.

"Where are you from?" Jazmine questioned him lightly, only to see his shields go up immediately.

"All over the place." He replied nonchalantly, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"They all speak English." Rose butted in again, looking confused. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates." Rose looked horrified at this.

"It's inside my brain?" Jazmine couldn't help but scowl. _She's not an 'it', she's alive!_

"Well, in a good way." The Doctor shrugged. Jazmine couldn't help but cringe slightly.

"Can someone being inside your head every be in a good way?" She questioned. The Doctor scowled at her.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" The Doctor paused. He clearly hadn't thought about it.

"I didn't think about it like that." Rose nodded, looking pissed off.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" The Doctor opened his mouth, but was cut off again, "And, better yet, tell me why you think none of us _humans _are important. You forgot, _forgot_, about Mickey, my boyfriend, the man I _love, _and you FORGOT!"

"I-I'm just the Doctor." He looked shocked at her outburst, and seemed to loose that overwhelming confidence he had going on. Rose, however, was on a roll.

"From what planet?" She demanded to know. Jazmine had to admit, she was curious to this as well.

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" He snapped back. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"That's just an excuse, and it's hardly one. Just because I don't know my way around Spain doesn't mean I wouldn't go there!" She let her voice soften. "Where are you from?"

"What does it matter?" He snapped, crossing his arms. Rose glared at him.

"Tell me who you are!" The Doctor didn't look impressed in the slightest.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me." Rose snorted.

"Yeah, and we're here too because you brought us here, so just tell me." The two looked like they were about to kill each other when the computer cut in, much to Jazmine's relief.

_"Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes." _

"All right." She sounded a bit exasperated. "As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." At this, Rose spun away, a look of complete irritation crossing her face. She fiddled with the plant as Jazmine pulled her phone out of her pocket. She giggled lightly as she held it.

Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit." The Doctor had a an absent-minded smile on his face as he watched her.

"Tell you what." He reached out, grasping the phone. He pulled it apart, grinning as he knew he was about to impress Jazmine. Not that he wanted to, he was quick to correct himself. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery." Jazmine giggled again, that light sound brightening the small quirk of the Doctor's lips into a small smile.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" She teased, walking closer to peer over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" He teased back, fully aware. She gave him a grin.

"No, I failed hullabaloo." He gave her a small smirk before his eyes were trained on the phone.

"Oh. There you go." He pressed the back back onto the phone before holding it out to Jazmine. She hesitated, before picking it up and dialling Jackie's number.

"_Hello?" _She felt relieved as she heard Jackie's voice.

"Jackie?" She questioned, just to be sure. The Doctor rolled his eyes at this, but didn't speak.

"_Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits." _Jazmine smirked, feeling slightly teary as she heard Jackie ramble on, unaware that her daughter, and her honorary daughter, were millions of miles (and years) away. "_You should get your money back. Go on. There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day." _Jazmine let a giggle fall out of her mouth, and she could practically hear Jackie smile_. "What's so funny?"_

"Nothing. You all right, though?" She looked up at the Doctor, putting on an overly-faked impressed face. He, though, took no notice and grinned proudly.

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" _Jazmine shook her head, not realizing Jackie couldn't see her.

"What day is it?" She let her eyes wander towards the Earth.

"_Wednesday, all day. You got a hangover?" _Jazmine giggled again_. "Oh, I tell you what. Put a quid in that Lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later. "_

"Yeah, er, I was just calling 'cos we might be late home." Jazmine rubbed her arms, squinting one of her eyes. She always hated lying to Jackie, it felt like she was lying to her own mother. Something she was sure she never did.

_"Is there something wrong?" _Jazmine smiled sadly, looking back at the Doctor.

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world." The Doctor grinned at her pun as she pushed the phone into her pocket, since Jackie had hung up.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." Jazmine smiled at him.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now." She didn't like the thought, but her thoughts were just spilling out of her mouth. "Five billion years later, and the person I consider my mum is dead." The Doctor gave her a weird look.

"Bundle of laughs, you are." Jazmine chuckled lightly, before the space station began to shake. Rose let out a small squeal, almost dropping the twig. The Doctor didn't look impressed.

"That's not supposed to happen." He ran off, with the two girls following quickly behind. They all ran into the observation deck, where the others were waiting.

"Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse." The Doctor and Jazmine just caught this, before Rose came in, a little out of breath.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" Jazmine tuned out the tree, not wanting to pretend to like someone. Well, until her and Rose were mentioned.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife. And, you're tag along." She didn't sound to impressed as she looked Rose over, and Jazmine held back a glare.

"She's- She's not my wife." The Doctor spluttered, trying to not thing about that, too much pain involved.

"Partner?" He turned red.

"No." Jabe looked slightly confused.

"Concubine?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope."

"Prostitute?" Jazmine gasped at that, feeling very insulted. The Doctor looked slightly shocked that Jabe had actually said this.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate." The Doctor looked at Jazmine in shock. He'd never heard her sound so... _Hateful. _Rose nodded along with Jazmine.

"I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose walked over to talk to Cassandra, and Jazmine decided to follow.

"Don't start a fight!" He shouted over to the two girls, offering his arm to Jave. Jazmine glanced over at the two. "I'm all yours." Jazmine narrowed her eyes.

"And I want you home by midnight!" She shouted after them, earning an amusement smirk from the Doctor.

"Won't be a minute late, _honey!" _Jazmine grinned, giggling lightly under her breath.

_"Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes." _

Cassandra was talking as the two approached, and Jazmine listened in intently.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun." Rose didn't hold back, her eyes narrowed on the sheet of skin.

"What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" Cassandra looked over at Rose, her eyes narrowed in distaste.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." Her voice irritated Jazmine slightly. It held that air of importance that demanded to be heard, and listened to.

"So, you're not the last human." Jazmine added in, hearing the distaste in her own voice.

"I am the last _pure_ human. The others mingled." Cassandra scoffed. "Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels." Jazmine narrowed her eyes.

"_Righ_t. And you stayed behind." She stated. The trampoline nodded, or, the best a sheet of skin can nod.

"I kept myself pure." Jazmine scoffed at the superiority that was laced in with her voice. _Yeah, pure _Jazmine thought.

"How many operations have you had?" Rose inquired.

"Seven hundred and eight." Jazmine felt disgusted that the 'last human' actually sounded _proud _of this fact. "Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out." Cassandra glanced over Jazmine, and narrowed her eyes as she failed to find a flaw. The girl was like an _angel. _

"I'd rather die." Rose spat, earning a look from Cassandra.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt." She sounded like she was trying to convince Rose.

"No, she mean it. I would, too. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline." Cassandra's eyes widened considerable, as did Rose's at the insult Jazmine threw at her. Rose didn't know this side of Jazmine, but she can't say she didn't like it.

"Oh, well. What do you know." Rose butted in.

"I was born on that planet, so was she and so was my mum, and so was my dad, and that makes us officially the last human beings in this room, 'cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." As the two girls walked away, they missed the fact that the Adherants watched them leave.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The the corridor, as the two were leaving, they were met by the Adherants. Unknown to them, as the creatures knocked the two out by pistol whipping her with the weapon. They dragged the two girls into a room.

_"The planet's end. Come gather, come gather. Bid farewell to the cradle of civilisation. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad." The jukebox selected a record labelled _Toxic _by _Britany Spears.

_"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."_

Rose began to wake up in time to see a deadly glare begin to fill the room. She gasped, lookng to her left where Jazmine was. The poor brunette was still passed out.

"Jazzy! Jazzy, wake up!" The brunette groaned, rolling over as she came through.

"My head," She grasped her forehead, blinking. "Why is it so bright?!"

Rose freaked out, rushing up to the door and hammering on it.

"Let us out! Let us out!"

_"Sun filter descending."_

"Let us out! Let us out!" It was at this point Jazmine noticed what was going on, and pushed herself up. She groaned as she stumbled to the left, into a wall. She felt extremely dizzy.

_"Sun filter descending." _

"Anyone in there?" Jazmine, and Rose, both felt relieved as they heard the Doctor call out.

"Let us out!" Jazmine heard the Doctor sigh as she stumbled towards the door.

"Oh, well, it would be you two." Jazmine rolled her eyes, before wincing.

"Just open the door!" She called to him, feeling the back of her head. She felt very woozy as she pushed against her skull, taking in a sharp breath as pain flooded her forehead.

"Hold on. Give us two ticks!" Rose took a step away from the door, wishing for it to open.

The scorching rays reached the top of the door.

_"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." _Jazmine had never felt so happy to hear a computer in her life. "_Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." _

But, her relief went away quickly as the computer changed it's words.

_"Sun filter descending." _

"Just what we need." Jazmine barely heard him, and instead felt like she was freaking out inside. "The computer's getting clever." Jazmine scowled, the pain in her head making her irritable.

"Stop mucking about!" She could practically hear the Doctor seething.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back." Rose, feeling helpless, rushed back to the door.

"Open the door!" The Doctor sighed.

"I know!" Jazmine walked slowly down the steps, Rose following to stay away from the glare as it moved down the door.

"The lock's melted!" Jazmine felt sick as Rose pointed this out.

_"Sun filter descending. Sun filter Descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_

Rose rushed back up to the door, but Jazmine stayed put. She rubbed her forehead, trying to relieve the headache.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there!" Jazmine rolled her eyes at this. "Don't move!"

"Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?" She mumbled to herself, trying to ignore the computer as it made itself known; _again. _

_"Earth Death in five minutes." _

Jazmine looked up at Rose, who walked back down to Jazmine and sat by her slowly.

"When we came away with the Doctor, I thought it would be all trouble-free and like a holiday. I thought we'd be tourists, you know?" Jazmine chuckled at Rose. "But, I never thought I'd be scared that I'd die on a space station. A space station millions of years in the future." Jazmine patted the blonde's arm.

"I know, but... It's thrilling, no?" Rose looked at her weirdly before sighing.

"Maybe your built for this, the running, the last-minute saving. I don't think I am. Do you think he'd be insulted if I asked him to drop me off home?" Jazmine looked at Rose with wide eyes.

"No," She muttered, sighing. "He wouldn't be. He'd understand, he would." She didn't know how she knew this, but she did.

_"Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes."_

Jazmine sighed at this, looking up at the glare before looking away quickly.

_"Heat levels critical."_

_"Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction." _

Jazmine heard a crack, and glanced fearfully towards the glass. _No, please, no!_

_"Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair."_

Rose laughed happily, looking up as the glare was gone. The Sun had began to expand, but the two girls took no notice and instead rushed out of the room and into the observation deck.

Jazmine felt tears burn her eyes as she looked at the remains of the Moxx. She glanced around the room instead, noticing the Doctor talking to the trees with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry." Jazmine and Rose approached the Doctor as he said this. Jazmine reached out, touching his arm slightly. The Doctor flinched, but didn't push her hand off.

"You all right?" She asked softly, looking at him. He forced a overly fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He smashed open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Cassandra was beamed back, and was faced with two extremely pissed of expressions and a look of disappointment. "Oh."

"The last human." The Doctor spat, looking at her in disgust.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club." The Doctor, however, didn't look impressed.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." Cassandra wasn't having this allegation, however.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter-" The Doctor smirked.

"And creak?" Cassandra looked panic-stricken.

"And what?" He smirked.

"Creak. You're creaking." A look of complete horror donned on her, and she began to freak out.

" What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" The Doctor didn't look sympathetic, and instead crossed his arms with a smirk.

"You raised the temperature." Cassandra looked completely terrified. Although Jazmine wasn't impressed with the 'Last Human', she didn't want her to just die without justive.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Jazmine leaned towards the Doctor.

"Help her." She said softly, earning a look of trepidation.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." He sounded so emotionless, so almost evil, that it broke Jazmine's heart to look at him like this.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra protested, before-

**SPLAT!**

****~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Only Jazmine, Rose and the Doctor were left, looking at the asteroids that were once the Earth as they floated past the red giant Sun.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-" Jazmine shook her head as she looked out the window.

"Come with me." He said softly, bringing the two girls into the TARDIS. Once inside, Rose decided she didn't want to find out what the Doctor wanted to show them, and instead went for a shower.

The TARDIS landed, and the duo left the TARDIS. They were clearly in London, on a busy street. A baby cried, a man laughed. The Doctor and Jazmine stood in the middle of teeming people going about their daily lives

"Big Issue! Big Issue!"

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor sighed, looking up at the sky before towards the girl besides him. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time." Jazmine's eyes softened, looking at him.

"What happened?" The Doctor looked at her in surprise. Her voice was so soft, as if she was mourning the loss of the planet even though she had never been. Jazmine kept suprising the Doctor, and he was beginning to wonder whether that was good or not.

"There was a war," He stated simply, "and we lost."

"A war with who? What about your people?" She sounded genuinely curious, but not too much to be intrusive. The Doctor smiled a sad, bitter-sweet smile.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else." At this point, Rose left the TARDIS. She smiled, feeling refreshed. She watched as Jazmine pointed over to somewhere.

"There's us, me and Rose." The Doctor looked at the girl with such a look, it made Rose jealous. Why, she didn't have a clue, but it did.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" Jazmine looked back at him with the exact same look.

"No. Never." She looked so sure, it made the Doctor's hearts flutter.

"I don't know," Rose cut in, causing the pair to turn and look at her. "I want to. I want to go home." The Doctor nodded.

"Whatever you want," He sounded soft, and Rose nodded. She went to go pack, and the Doctor looked towards Jazmine. She looked upset.

"You okay?" Jazmine nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm. Oh, can you smell chips?" Jazmine sniffed, grinning at the smell. The Doctor followed, sniffing before nodding with a smirk.

"Yeah. Yeah." Jazmine grinned.

"I'm hungry. I want chips." The Doctor grinned.

"Me too." Jazmine giggled lightly, looping her arm through his.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." The Doctor gave her a teasing smirk.

"No money." Jazmine let out an over exaggerated sigh.

"What sort of date are you?" She teased, "Come on then, tight-wad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close." The two giggled as they walked off, not even noticing the blonde as she slipped off, heading home.

_Well, here it is! A bit late, but better late than never! Had to edit it a bit, wasn't happy with how it was. Is it too long? I was worried about that. Hope you enjoy!_

_Should I do The Unquiet Dead or not? Hmmm, decisions, decisions..._

_-Seren12_


	9. Chapter 4: THE UNQUIET DEAD Part One

**THE UNQUIET DEAD - PART 1**

Jazmine sighed, falling into a seat in the kitchen in dispair. She'd hoped Rose wouldn't just leave, that she would at least stay to say goodbye. She didn't, and it hurt Jazmine more than it probably should have.

"Find her?" The Doctor asked from the doorway, walking in and towards the kettle. Jazmine shook her head sadly.

"She must have left when we got chips," A smile slipped onto the Doctor's face at the mention of their date- _Uhm... _"She didn't say goodbye..." The Doctor looked over at the girl before sighing.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere." As Jazmine hesitated, he grinned, "You can help me fly the TARDIS." He promised her, instantly getting her up and rushing towards the control room.

Once there, he danced around to push buttons and pull levers. "Hold that down," He told her softly, pointing to a red button. With a nod, she held it down. The TARDIS because to jerk as it flew, and it almost knocked Jazmine off her feet. "Hold that one down!" He pointed to a button half way across the console, earning a sharp look from Jazmine.

"I'm holding this one down!" The Doctor scoffed at her answer.

"Well, hold them both down." Jazmine shook her head at him.

"It's not going to work." But she tried anyway, trying to stretch across the console to the button. It was just out of reach.

" Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" Jazmine grinned at him, shaking her head slightly.

"What happened in 1860?" She couldn't remember anything major happening that year.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" The TARDIS materialised jerkily, leaving both the Doctor and Jazmine thrown across the floor. The landed had been rough.

"Blimey!" Jazmine muttered, rubbing imaginary dust off of her trousers.

"You're telling me." The Doctor snorted, before looking at her a little closer, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" Jazmine asked giddily, leaning against the console to peer at the Doctor.

"I did it. Give the man a medal! Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." Jazmine rolled her eyes at the Doctor's boasting, but grinned about the date.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas. Christmas in the past." She pondered, earning a soft, barely visible smile from the Doctor.

"All yours." She grinned at him, before it softened slightly.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." She nodded, thinking about it. His life wasn't bad, and, if she could, she would stay in it for as long as he would allow.

"Not a bad life." The Doctor mused, agreeing. Jazmine hesitated, before saying;

"Better with two." She mentally face palmed herself before carrying on, acting as if she hadn't said anything, "Come on, then." She walked towards the doors of the TARDIS, only to be stopped.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The Doctor demanded, leaning against the console. Jazmine spun to look at him, giving him an obvious look;

"1860." She answered, looking at him stupidly. The Doctor smirked at her, shaking his head.

"Go out there dressed like that," He nodded towards the doors, "you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" He called after her, before sighing. "She won't hurry up, _she's _a girl."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The Doctor sighed lightly, before resuming his work under the TARDIS console. It had been, as he had expected, over twenty minutes since Jazmine left, and she hadn't returned yet. So, in his boredom, he had resorted to working on the console. It was at this point when Jazmine returned, appropriately attired for 1860. The Doctor gaped at her, feeling his hearts speed up slightly at the sight.

"Blimey!" Jazmine blushed, looking away.

"Don't laugh." She mumbled, playing with the hem of her sleeve. The Doctor shook his head.

"You look beautiful," He paused, "considering." Jazmine froze, turning to glare at him.

"Considering what?" The Doctor almost flinched at her tone, but didn't. He shrugged, stopping in his work on the console.

"That you're human." Jazmine felt a little hurt, but didn't comment and instead teased him.

I think that's a compliment." She pondered playfully, before turning to eye his clothing, "Aren't you going to change?"

"I've changed my jumper. Come on." The Doctor walked towards the doors before Jazmine spoke up.

"You stay there." She walked past him, looking back with a teasing smirk, "You've done this before. This is mine." The Doctor rolled his eyes, but nodded with a small smile towards the doors.

Jazmine opened the doors, stepping out gingerly onto the fallen snow. The Doctor followed behind, pulling the doors to a close behind him before stepping closer to Jazmine.

"Ready for this?" He whispered in her ear giddily, "Here we go, History!" Jazmine shivered as his breath pressed against her ear, but didn't pull away. Instead, the pair walked down the streets with their arms linked together, walking past a choir singing _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_. They were so sucked up into the fact that they were walking down a snowy street at Christmas, that they didn't notice a hearse stopping.

Jazmine grinned at the snow, and the people, as they walked further down the street. It was a beautiful sight, the snowy buildings and streets, and she was loving every moment of it. She sighed happily as the Doctor stopped to buy a newspaper.

"I, er, got the flight a bit wrong." He winced, looking towards his companion. He smiled slightly at the blissful grin on her face.

"I don't care." Jazmine breathed, looking around the snowy street giddily.

"It's not 1860," He paused, before continuing, "it's 1869." Jazmine turned to him, grinning widely and shaking her head.

"I don't care!" She exclaimed happily, looking around again. She just couldn't get enough of the views.

"And it's not Naples," The Doctor added, wincing again. She was going to hate this.

"I don't care." Jazmine repeated softer, grinning at him. She didn't care if they were in Naples or bloody Norway, it was _still_ beautiful.

"It's Cardiff." He finally broke, looking at her warily. Jazmine stopped in her tracks, blinking slightly. _Cardiff? _

"Right." She said slowly, before looking back at him with a small smile. "I still don't care." He grinned back at her, his hearts fluttering slightly again at the glint in her eyes. "Is this going to be like every other trip?" She asked as they walked further down the street. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't tend to go out and look for trouble, it finds me." Jazmine giggled at that.

"You're a danger magnet." The Doctor stopped, looking at her.

"Does it bother you? The danger?" Jazmine shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. It makes our adventures... Better." The Doctor grinned, before pondering. _Would _this trip turn out like normal?

His question was answered when the duo froze, a scream ripping through the cold night. A grin slowly spread across both their faces.

"That's more like it!" They ran, quickly following the sound of the scream. They rush inside an auditorium type building, seeing a man, Charles Dickens, standing on a stage trying to induce order. But, the audience was fleeing as a blue gas came from the corpse in the room, flying around the auditorium.

"Stay in your seats, I beg you!" The man tried desperately to try and regain order, but it was futile. "It is a lantern show. It's trickery!"

"Excuse me." A man said, pushing past some people. A woman with black hair stood behind him, pointing towards the corpse.

"There she is, sir!" The man turned, giving her a narrowed-eyed glare.

"I can see that. The whole blooming world can see that!" He then turned quickly, hearing the police arriving outside, whistles shattering through the frantic screaming of the crowd.

"Fantastic." The Doctor muttered, grinning as he watched the blue entity, before his eyes returned to the corpse just in time to see it collapse. "Did you see where it came from?" He questioned Dickens, who didn't look impressed at all.

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" The Doctor looked shocked at this, looking around. He noticed, at the same time Jazmine did, that two people had began to pick up the corpse. But the Doctor was clearly quite busy with being accused of something.

"Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them." Jazmine told him, rushing off before he could say not to. He groaned, before shouting after her;

"Be careful!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jazmine rushed outside after the pair with the corpse, her heart thumping slightly. She felt a bit spooked about the fact that the corpse had risen, seemingly by itself. But, she didn't want to seem like a coward. Not in front of the Doctor.

"What're you doing?!" She shouted after them, reaching outside and by the hearse. The woman spun around, a look of sorrow on her face.

Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary." Jazmine, however, wasn't taking it.

"She's cold. She's dead! Oh, my God, what'd you do to her?" Jazmine accused, glowering at the woman. The woman seemed a but clueless on how to answer, but she didn't need one as Jazmine had missed the man sneaking behind her. Her eyes widened as a cloth was placed over her mouth, a foul smell coming from it. Jazmine tried to struggle, but it was futile. Slowly, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

_"What did you do that for?"_

_"She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse. Legs."_

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

_Sorry this is so short, but I should be uploading the second part tonight. I've got a load of homework to do, thanks to GCSE's so I am really sorry!_

_- Seren12_


	10. Chapter 4: THE UNQUIET DEAD Part Two

**THE UNQUIET DEAD Part Two**

Jazmine, with a groan, came around. She blinked, reaching up to rub her eyes before looking around. She saw a man who looked rather ill, before noting she was in what someone would call a 'Chapel of Rest'. She glanced at the man again.

"Are you all right? You're kidding me, yeah? You're just kidding. You are kidding me, aren't you?" The man, however, ignored her. He climbed out of the coffin and walked slowly, like a zombie, towards her. Jazmine freaked out. "Okay, not kidding." She quickly ran for the door, banging on it loudly. "Let me out! Open the door! PLEASE! Please let me out!" Jazmine cried, looking over her shoulder briefly. The man was coming closer. "Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" She felt tears well in her eyes as no-one came, and gasped in fright as the man grabbed her. At this point, the door was kicked in, revealing the Doctor.

"I think this is my dance." The Doctor pulled Jazmine away, before checking her over quickly. Dickens looked mortified, and had a look of complete disbelief on his face.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." The Doctor didn't look impressed with him.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." He turned back to Jazmine, giving her a soft smile. "Hi." Jazmine tried her best to return the smile.

"Hi." She nodded over to Dickens, knowing who he was from studying him, but wanting to be introduced. "Who's your friend?" The Doctor shrugged nonchalantly.

"Charles Dickens." Jazmine nodded, trying not to look impressed.

"Okay." The Doctor then looked over to the man, a hard look coming onto his face.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The man's mouth opened before several voices spilled out, all saying the same thing;

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" A blue gas left the body, returning to a gas lamp before the corpse collapsed.

With a small sigh, the Doctor turned to look at the man and woman.

"Let's move this somewhere else, eh?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

With the woman, now known as Gwyneth, pouring some tea, Jazmine began to question Sneed.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." She sneered at him, the Doctor frowning at the newly found information. Sneed, however, looked thoroughly insulted.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Jazmine took no notice to him, instead carrying on with her rant.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" She demanded, glared at Sneed headily.

"It's not my fault!" He crumbled, "It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless." Dickens scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Tommyrot." He sneered, shaking his head. Sneed rolled his eyes.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." Sneed explained, looking towards the Doctor as he did. It was quite clear he could no longer look at Jazmine, as all she did was glare at him.

Gwyneth placed the Doctor's cup of tea on the mantelpiece besides him, nodding to him with a soft smile.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." The Doctor gave her a brief smile of thanks, before returning to listening to Sneed.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service." He turned to Dickens, "Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned." Dickens scoffed again, refusing to believe it.

"Morbid fancy." The Doctor sighed, having enough of his stubbornness.

"Oh, Charles, you were there." Jazmine tried, but to no avail. Dickens just wasn't having it.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." He said hotly, looking away from the pair.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time." The Doctor told him, "Just shut up. What about the gas?" He asked Sneed, leaning forwards slightly.

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that." The Doctor nodded at this information.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." Jazmine, a little confused, turned to the Doctor.

"What's the rift?" The Doctor glanced at her.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." Jazmine shuddered slightly, but didn't say anything.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." Sneed was interrupted as the door slammed, Dickens having had left. The Doctor sighed lightly, but didn't comment. Instead, he gestured for Sneed to continue. "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

The Doctor nodded, before sighing lightly. He excused himself, leaving to head towards the Chapel of Rest to find Dickens. Jazmine pushed herself up, following Gwyneth into the kitchen area. She watched the woman begin the light the lamps, and decided to start the washing up for her. Gwyneth spun, watching her in slight horror.

"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right." Jazmine shook her head, smiling lightly at the girl.

"Don't be stupid. Sneed works you to death." She gently placed a plate on the side bit, "How much do you get paid?" Gwyneth smiled slightly at the lady's generosity.

"Eight pound a year, miss." Jazmine froze slightly, looking over at her shocked.

"How much?" Gwyneth nodded, smiling happily.

"I know. I would've been happy with six." Jazmine shook her head, forgetting how much that would have been now. In her time, eight pounds would last someone a day, never mind a year!

"So, did you go to school, or..?" She asked, looking back at the woman.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin?" She smiled gently, "I went every Sunday, nice and proper." Jazmine paused, looking at her again.

"What, once a week?" Gwyneth nodded, oblivious.

"We did sums and everything." Gwyneth paused, looking around before towards the kind woman standing infront of her, "To be honest, I hated every second." Jazmine chuckled lightly under her breath.

"Me too." She paused, before looking down at the water, "Or, I'm guessing so."

"You don't remember, miss?" Gwyneth asked, shocked slightly. Jazmine sighed.

"I... A while back, I lost a lot of my memory. Didn't know where I came from, who my family was... Only knew my name." She scoffed slightly, "I always blamed myself, thinking it was my fault. Now?" she threw a towel down. "Seeing what's out there... I couldn't have just been me." Gwyneth looked at the woman, who was clearly in distress.

"Don't tell anyone," She decided to change the subject, "but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own." Jazmine laughed.

"I wish I knew what I did," She frowned, "I have a feeling I didn't have a choice to skip," She shook her head. "Don't know why." Jazmine laughed, "Also have a feeling I'd always look at the boys a lot, don't know why either." Gwyneth blushed, looking away.

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss." Jazmine looked at her, cocking her head to the side to look the woman over.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same." Gwyneth shook her head, "What? You've never watched a boy running, or playing football? Never?"

"I don't think so, miss." But with the way she looked away, avoided Jazmine's gaze, she could tell there was someone.

"Gwyneth, you can tell me." She said softly, "I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, I bet you've got your eye on someone." She grinned slightly, causing Gwyneth to also grin.

"I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy." She got a slightly dreamy look on her face at this, "He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him." Jazmine smiled, nodding.

"I like a nice smile," She paused, before grinning cheekily, "Good smile, nice bum." Gwyneth gasped slightly.

"Well, I have never heard the like!" Jazmine laughed, shaking her head. She grinned, nudging Gwyneth.

"Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." Gwyneth shook her head.

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but there's just something about you, like you don't... Belong down here." Jazmine sighed, shrugging.

"Maybe I don't. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe not. I don't know where I belong, Gwyneth." She sighed, before looked up at the girl,"But I do know you need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed." Gwyneth shook her head.

"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." Jazmine frowned, a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry." Gwyneth shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your friend's dad's up there waiting for her, maybe your parents are up there too, miss." Jazmine froze.

"It's possible." She agreed, before looked at her quizzically, "Er, who told you he was dead? My friend's dad?" Gwyneth frowned, before shrugging.

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor." Jazmine frowned.

"Her father died years back. Jackie always told us about him, you know. She'd always tell me he'd love me like his own, just like she does." Jazmine laughed lightly, "I don't know what I would've done without Jackie and Rose."

"But she's been thinking about him lately more than ever. And you, about your life before this, before you lost your memory." Jazmine frowned.

" I suppose so. How do you know all this?" Gwyneth chuckled lightly.

"Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?" Jazmine shook her head, playing with her fingers.

"No, I don't think so. No servants where I'm from." Gwyneth, however, shook her head.

"From where you think you're from," She took a sharp, deep breath, "Oh, and you've come such a long way."

"What makes you think so?" Jazmine asked quietly, looking at her expectantly. Maybe she knew something about her old life, maybe she could shed some light on some questions...

"You're from London." Or, maybe not. "I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf." At this point, Gwyneth had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss." Jazmine shook her head, walking closer to Gwyneth.

"It's all right." Gwyneth sighed.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it." Jazmine opened her mouth to talk, only to jump as the Doctor spoke.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" Jazmine placed a hand over her heart, feeling it race. She scowled at the Doctor.

"All the time, sir." Gwyneth nodded, "Every night, voices in my head." The Doctor looked at the woman with a soft look.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." Gwyneth looked away, a far away look on her face.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts." The Doctor nodded at her.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." Gwyneth, along with Jazmine, looked confused.

"What to do where, sir?" The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, didn't I mention? We're going to have a séance."

_I promised this nights ago, and didn't get it finished. So, I rushed to get it done for something to be up tonight. I PROMISE, I will post the rest within the next two days. I have to revise my Spanish (need to remember an essay - kill me) But I will take time to do this. I know most of it (well, I say most...) Anyways!_

_Thanks to those who Favorited and followed my story! Thank you so much! _

_Love you guys!_

_- Seren12_

_P.S. I spent most of today, admittedly, watching Game of Thrones. Hooked on it, to be honest. I love it! _


	11. Chapter 4: THE UNQUIET DEAD Part Three

_**THE UNQUIET DEAD PART THREE**_

A little while later, everyone was gathered around a table. Gwyneth had previously explained how a séance had worked when she had been to one before, and the Doctor took this on to be how this one would be, too.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town." Gwyneth explained, before smiling slightly, "Come, we must all join hands." Dickens, however, had a grimace on his face.

"I can't take part in this." He shook his head, shaking his hands. The Doctor narrowed his eyes on him.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." The Doctor was scoffed at.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Dickens' response.

"Now, don't antagonise her." He smirked slightly, "I love a happy medium."

Jazmine scoffed, shaking her head at him, "I can not believe you just said that!" The Doctor grinned.

"Come on, we might need you." Dickens, clearly reluctantly, sat down in between Jazmine and Gwyneth. The Doctor grinned. "Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out." Gwyneth nodded, closing her eyes to concentrate before speaking.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." Jazmine started as whispering entered the room, scaring her. She could quite believe that the séance had worked.

"I'm hearing things, got to be." She murmured to herself, "Finally gone mad."

"Nothing can happen." Dickens refused to believe it, shaking his head, "This is sheer folly." Jazmine, however, shook her head. She nodded towards Gwyneth.

"Doctor, Look at her!" The Doctor did.

"I see them. I feel them." Jazmine felt slightly helpless, watching the gas tendrils drifting about their heads. It seemed too... _Stereotypical _for a ghost story.

"What are they saying?" Jazmine asked. "What're they doing here?"

"They can't get through the rift." The Doctor spoke, before looking at the girl, "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through." A short pause, before Gwyneth shook her head.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" The Doctor shouted back, "Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." She nodded.

"Yes." Soon, blue outlines of people appeared behind Gwyneth. They didn't seem to be able to focus, but the sight made Jazmine feel slightly sick.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side!" Sneed gasped, watching them in horror.

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor agreed. The blurred figured began to speak with two child's voices, and Gwyneth spoke with them. It seemed like she knew what they were going to say.

_"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us." _

The Doctor clearly took pity, and looked at them.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked gently, but his voice held a solid authority.

_"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."_

"What for?" The Doctor asked.

_"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." _

"Why, what happened?" The Doctor clearly looked confused, but he had a look of horror plastered deep into his eyes, almost like he knew their answer before it came.

_"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came." _

"War? What war?" Dickens asked, but the Doctor looked worried of their answer.

_"The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state." _

"So that's why you need the corpses." The Doctor stated, he know understood.

_"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us."_

It seemed only Jazmine could see the faults in this, as she shook her head. It was wrong, morally, ethically wrong.

"Doctor, we can't." She told him, "We can't."

"Why not?" He turned to her, asking. A sudden fire in his eyes.

"It's not just rotten corpses they would be taking, it's some one else's body. A body someone else owned once upon a time. It's not... I mean, it's not-"

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." His eyes blazed, making her narrow her eyes onto his.

_"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." _

With their final plea, the Gelth went back into the gas lamps that were placed in the room. Gwyneth collapsed onto the table, clearly exhausted.

"Gwyneth?" Jazmine jumped up, rushing over to the woman. "You alright? Gwyn?"

"All true." Dickens murmured, a far away look on his face.

"Gwyn? Wake up, are you alright?" Jazmine kept trying, while Dickens carried on with his murmuring.

"It's all true."

With a little help from the Doctor, Jazmine had Gwyneth moved from laying across the table and onto a chaise longue. She kneeled down besides the woman, smiling lightly at her.

"Everything's okay, Gwyn. You just rest, you deserve it." She told her, but earned a shake of the head in return.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" The Doctor nodded.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival." Jazmine glared at him.

"Leave the poor girl alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. It's not what she's meant to do." She handed the girl a glass. "Drink this." The Doctor glared at his companion, but didn't comment.

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" The Doctor sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Aliens." Sneed's face screwed up in thought.

"Like foreigners, you mean?" The Doctor sighed.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." He pointed towards the ceiling, where the sky would be, but Mr Sneed didn't take it that way.

"Brecon?" He asked. The Doctor winced.

"Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." Jazmine rolled her eyes at him, but didn't comment.

"Which is why they need the girl." Jazmine shook her head at this.

"They can need what they want, I won't let them have her." Jazmine refused.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." Dickens grinned slightly.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." The Doctor nodded.

"Good system. It might work." Jazmine frowned, shaking her head.

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people, people who's bodies aren't something you can just pawn of to the next alien race who need them. They belong to somebody-"

"Who's dead and has no need of the body!" The Doctor agreed. "Why can't we? It's like recycling."

"Seriously, you can't." She refused, earning a scoff from the Doctor.

"Seriously though, I can." Jazmine narrowed her eyes.

"It's not just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should show them some respect, even if they're dead." The Doctor glared at her again.

"Do you carry a donor card?" Jazmine scoffed.

"That's different. That's-" She groaned in frustration as she was cut off.

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying." Jazmine narrowed her eyes on his.

"Your taking the word of an alien race, an alien race wanting to use a human girl for a purpose that is more than just morally wrong. You can't do this. You can't let them use her for their own good!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking their word, yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?" Jazmine opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth asked, though her voice was slightly timid. Jazmine groaned.

"You don't understand, Gwyneth. It's more than just helping a race-"

"Yes, miss, I understand. You don't want me to get hurt, I know. But, miss, it's for the greater good." Jazmine shook her head.

"You can't possibly know that." She argued. Gwyneth nodded.

"I can't, but it's a risk I must take. Things might be done very differently where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me." She grasped Jazmine's hand, "Just like your angels need you." This confused Jazmine enough to shut her up. Gwyneth turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, what do I have to do?" He nodded at her.

"You don't have to do anything." He told her, glancing at Jazmine.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me." The Doctor sighed, but understood. It was her decision, one she had made.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" Sneed thought, before sighing.

"That would be the morgue."

With that, the group made their way down to the morgue. Jazmine was less than happy with the choice, but decided to shut up and stay to the back. She wasn't going to interfere any more, not if it was Gwyneth's choice to help.

The morgue really was rather melancholy. It was a cold basement, where the recently dead layed under blank white sheets. It screamed depressing, and it didn't help that the place was freezing.

"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House." Jazmine rolled her eyes at him.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, do they?" She questioned. "Because, I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869. I took History GCSE and for A level. Dropped out, but that's no the point." The Doctor rolled his eyes at her rambling.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing." Jazmine rolled her eyes. _Him and his rules of time..._

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." Dickens pointed out, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Jazmine gulped.

"Here they come." She nodded as the blue gas came out of a gasp lamp by the door, and the Gelth formed to stand under a stone archway.

_"You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him." _

"I know I have nothing to do with this, but promise me one thing. Please. Promise you won't hurt her." The Gelth seemed to nod, but otherwise ignored the request.

_"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."_

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" The Doctor told them, before turning to glance at Jazmine with a '_You happy?' _glance.

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwyneth murmured, closing her eyes.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor questioned.

"_Here, beneath the arch."_ And not a second later, Gwyneth repeated.

"Beneath the arch." She moved, standing under the arch while inside the Gelth. Jazmine started to worry.

"Remember, you don't have to do this. We could figure something else out." But she was ignored.

"My angels." Gwyneth spoke.

_"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!"_

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" She spoke louder.

"_Bridgehead establishing."_

"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!" She was now shouting.

_"It is begun. The bridge is made." _

Gwyneth then opened her mouth, and a fountain of blue gas came out of it. The Gelth them spoke again.

_"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." _

The before sweet blue apparition turns to a blood red colour with sharp teeth. It's voice also changes, becoming deeper and harder.

_"The Gelth will come through in force." _

"You said that you were few in number." Dickens pointed out, a look of fear on his face.

"_A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." _

At this, the dead in the room began to rise.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you!" Jazmine gasped, reaching out to Mr Sneed.

"Mister Sneed, watch out!" Just then, a corpse grabbed Sneed around the neck, snapping it. The red gas zoomed into his mouth. The Doctor felt regret settle into his stomach. He knew, somehow, he should have listened to Jazmine. He just didn't want to.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." Jazmine scoffed, but didn't comment.

_"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." _Mr Sneed's voice had changed to the deep, hard voice of the Gelth.

"No." Dickens refused, trying to appear brave.

_"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." _

The Doctor, appalled, turned to Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" Gwyneth, however, appeared unable to hear him. The Gelth carried on.

_"Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth."_

The now deceased Sneed backed the Doctor and Jazmine up against a metal gate. Dickens, however, wasn't. He shook his head, looking sickened by the sight infront of him.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-"

The Doctor and Jazmine, however, were too busy trying to save themselves. They had now hidden behind the metal gate, where they hoped the corpses couldn't reach them.

_"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."_

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" He shouted at them, pain clear in his eyes.

_"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh." _

The Doctor's eyes hardened at that. He'd be the cause if this world died, and he refused to be the cause of another genocide. "Not while I'm alive."

_"Then live no more." _

Dickens, noting the Doctor and his beautiful companion were busy, instead booked it out of the house. But, the gas had seeped out around the door. He rushed down the street, being chased by the Gelth.

"But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I don't have any memories, I need to find them. I don't even know my own birthday. Tell me that makes it impossible for me to die. Please." Jazmine pleaded, tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn't die here. She just couldn't. The Doctor, however, just gazed at her sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"But it's 1869. How can I die now? I don't even know my birth date!" The Doctor sighed, rubbing his face.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here." Jazmine sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come. I chose to, you don't have the blame." He sighed.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff." Jazmine sighed.

"I suppose we won't just die, we'll become a host body for one of... _Them." _She grimaced slightly at the thought, before looking at the man besides her. He was brave, never once so far had he not been. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?" The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah." Jazmine gulped, before reaching her hand out towards him.

"Together?" The Doctor, once again, grinned.

"Together." He grasped his hand in his, letting his grin grow slightly wider. "I'm so glad I met you." Jazmine smiled back.

"Me too. You've shown me that, even though I can't remember most things about my life, I can still live it." He grinned back, just as Dickens ran in.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" The Doctor looked at him.

"What're you doing?" Dickens motioned to the lamp.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place!" The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant. Gas." Dickens grinned back.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!" The Doctor nodded, grinning widely.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The corpses leave the Doctor and Jazmine, instead starting to stumble towards Dickens.

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." The Doctor nodded.

"Plenty more!" He grasped a gas pipe from the wall, before ripping it off. The gas suddenly left the corpses, the corpses falling to the floor limply.

"It's working!" Dickens exclaimed happily. The Doctor rushed out of the alcove, helping Jazmine over the bodies

"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels." Gwyneth frowned at this.

"Liars?" The Doctor nodded.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" Jazmine tried to breathe, but the gas was making it extremely hard to.

"Doctor I can't- It's hard to breathe." The Doctor looked at her, before nodding to Dickens.

"Charles, get her out." Jazmine, though coughing, shook her head.

"I'm not leaving her. They might not give her back, I need to be here." Gwyneth began to struggle.

"They're too strong." The Doctor refused to loose her.

" Remember that world you saw? Jazmine's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." Gwyneth shook her head.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." At this, she took out a box of matches from her apron pocket. Jazmine gasped (from either shock of the gas, she didn't know) and shook her head.

"Gwyneth, you can't!"

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth ignored her, pulling a match out.

"Jazmine, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" Dickens went to pull Jazmine out, but she grasped onto the Doctor's arm.

"Promise me, promise you won't leave her." He gulped, but nodded.

"I promise." She searched his eyes before nodding, letting Dickens pull her out of the basement. Once in the hallway, Jazmine let Dickens lead the way.

"This way!" He pulled her the way out onto the street. They stood a bit away, watching and waiting anxiously for the Doctor and Gwyneth to return. Jazmine saw the Doctor, but no Gwyneth, and instantly knew she hadn't made it.

"She didn't make it, did she? They took her." She stated as the Doctor walked towards them. The Doctor nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." Jazmine looked at the smouldering house sadly. Dickens sighed.

"At such a cost. The poor child."

"I did try, Jaz, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

"What?" Jazmine asked. "How?"

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." Jazmine shook her head.

"But she can't have been. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that if dead? If under the influence of the Gelth?" Dickens took it upon himself to try and make sense of it.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." Jazmine smiled sadly.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. And no one will ever know. No one will ever mourn her or thank her."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Once outside the TARDIS, the Doctor was trying to politely imply that they had to leave to Dickens.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long." Jazmine turned to the author, giving him a polite smile.

"So, Charles, what are you going to do now? Any special Christmas plans?" She asked.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." Jazmine smiled at his change of heart.

"You've cheered up." The Doctor commented, earning a slap over the arm from Jazmine.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them." Jazmine frowned slightly.

"Do you think that's wise? Don't you think that might... Scare people more than inform them?" She asked.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth." The Doctor chuckled lightly.

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic." The Doctor told him, grinning.

"Goodbye, Charles. And, thank you for helping us." Jazmine shook his hand, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek gently.

"Oh, my dear. How modern." His cheeks were now tinted red, "Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

"You'll see. In the shed." Jazmine grinned, but walked inside. She didn't impose on the Doctor's conversation, instead looking around the control room. She had never felt so happy to see a room, yet she felt somewhat out of place. Like, possibly, she shouldn't be there.

The Doctor wandered back in, watching her for a while before wandering back up the stairs. Jazmine spun to look at him.

"I'm pretty sure Charles Dickens didn't write about blue ghosts. Won't that change history if he does?" She asked the Doctor, who shrugged in response.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." Jazmine frowned at this revelation.

"Oh, no. He was so nice. A gentleman." The Doctor nodded, but looked at her lightly.

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." The pair watched on the scanner as his eyes widened as the TARDIS de-materialised.

"Right, so, where next?" The Doctor looked up at her.

"What's bothering you?" She paused, looking up at him before sighing. She fell into the jump seat, fiddling with her fingers.

"Have you ever felt like... You're taking someone else's place in something? Like, maybe you are meant to be there, but not the way you are?" The Doctor looked at her weirdly. "I feel like... I'm taking Rose's place. Like, maybe, I'm not supposed to be here. Watching Gwyneth like that... I dunno. I think maybe Rose would have handled that better."

"Jaz," She froze as he called her that for the second time, "She chose to leave, not you, nor me. She wanted to-"

"Maybe because I was here," She spun to look at him, "Don't you get it? What if I had left? Maybe everything would have went better!" The Doctor sighed.

"Don't blame her death on yourself. You can't, it wasn't your fault. If you do that for everyone, it'll weigh you down. Trust me, I know." She looked into his eyes before sighing.

"Maybe your right," she murmured, but wasn't so sure, "Maybe I'm just home sick."

"Well then, let's take you home." She gave him a weak grin, but wasn't feeling it.

Maybe it was meant to be Rose as his companion.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_I wish to point something out, that I have a plan for Jazmine as an OC, but it has to be this slow start. I want her to realise she's not meant to be his companion, by herself or otherwise, then I will start on the main story line. I just sort of need to her question her place in the TARDIS and the Doctor's life. Does that make sense? From now on, I can promise (hand on heart) she won't be taking Rose's place. She will be with Rose, but Rose will be there too. The only time she will probably take Rose's action, is in The Parting of Ways because, this is a romance story (eventually) and I don't want the Doc kissing Rose when that's not the point of the story, understand? Tanks! _

_Anyways, I promise there is a point to all this! And, sorry it's late! I had to do my Spanish oral, which I mucked up on, but it's alright, It'll be fine! I also had an English controlled assessment which is, as always, a pain in my back side. Thanks though guys, it means a lot. _

_Thank you guys!_

_- Seren12_


	12. Chapter 5: ALIENS OF LONDON Part One

**ALIENS OF LONDON - Part One**

The Doctor rushed around the central control of the TARDIS, pressing buttons. He glanced to where Jazmine was sat, deep in thought. With a small sigh, he landed the TARDIS.

"Are we there?" Jazmine asked, getting up from the seat. The Doctor nodded, leading her out of the TARDIS.

"Yep, we are." Jazmine smiled, walking around before turning back to the Doctor.

"So, how long have I been gone?" The Doctor let out a puff of breath.

"About twelve hours." He paused, looking around before back at Jazmine with a small smirk. "Give of take." Jazmine giggled.

"OK. I won't be long, I promise." She looked up towards the flats. "Just want to see Rose and Jackie." The Doctor nodded.

"What're you going to tell them?" Jazmine shrugged, smirking.

"I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours?" They both laughed, "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Rachel's. See you later." Jazmine went to walk off, but paused before looking back at the Doctor. "Oi, don't go wandering. And, please, try not to break anything." The Doctor gave her a feigned look of shock before watching her leave.

Jazmine rushed up the stairs, stopping off in her flat to quickly make sure she looked decent. When she entered her flat, she noticed it seemed odd. There was a tape on the wall, that had been washed out so it was just white, and had been ripped off. The flat itself looked as if someone had been looking through it for something. Confused, she left her flat and walked towards the Tyler's.

"I'm back! I was with Rachel, her boyfriend was being a dick again and she wanted some company. Jackie? Are you in? Rose?" Jazmine couldn't hear anything, but soon enough Jackie appeared in the doorway, looking really shocked. "So, what's been going on? How've you been? Do you know if anyone's been in my flat? Jackie?" She noticed Jackie looking at her as if she weren't real. "What? What's that face for?"

Jackie dropped her mug onto the floor, the mug smashing instantaneously.

"It's you. It's really you." Jazmine looked at her, concerned.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be me?" Jackie gasped, tears flooding in her eyes. "Jackie?"

"Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God." Jackie rushed to Jazmine, grasping her into a hug. Jazmine, miffed, hugged Jackie back tightly. While doing this, she noticed pile upon pile of posters and papers on the table. They were advertising a missing person. As she noticed, the Doctor ran in.

"It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Half an hour later, Jackie, Jazmine, the Doctor and a police man were sitting in the Tyler's living room. The Doctor was astonished that Jackie had actually phoned the police, while Jackie was fuming over why Jazmine seemed reluctant to tell her what had happened, where she had been.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, me and Rose. We thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling." Jazmine sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"That's what I was doing. Honestly." Jackie scoffed.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another." Jazmine sat up.

"How'd you know I didn't have my passport?" She asked. Jackie sighed while the policeman butted in.

"We had a warrant to search you flat for evidence when you first went missing. We found your passport." Jazmine sighed. At least that sorts out one problem.

"I meant to phone. I really, really did. I just, I didn't have time." Jackie scoffed again, shaking her head at Jazmine.

"What, for a year? You 'didn't have time' for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Jackie was now sitting on the arm of the chair Jazmine was sat in, tears in her eyes while she held onto Jazmine's hand. The Doctor, feeling a bit guilty.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Jazmine as my companion." The Policeman turned to him, a serious expression on his face.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" The Doctor looked shocked at the question.

"No!" Jazmine and the Doctor spoke simultaneously, and answered far to quickly for Jackie's liking.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" Jazmine sighed, shaking her head. There is no stopping Jackie when she's angry.

"I am a Doctor." The Doctor defended himself, while Jackie scoffed.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" Jackie moved, hitting the Doctor across the face, hard. Jazmine was shocked, jumping up. She didn't shout at Jackie or anything, she just sent the Doctor to the bathroom to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt.

Later, in the kitchen, Jackie had grabbed Jazmine into a hug and seemed to not want to let go.

"Did you think about me at all? Did you think of Rose?" Jazmine hugged her tighter.

"I did. Of course I did. All the time, but-" Jackie pulled away, tears running down her face.

"One phone call. Just to know that you were alive. Jaz, darling, you're like my daughter and you went missing!" Jazmine sighed, looking at Jackie sadly.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Jackie looked at her sadly. She looked almost heartbroken.

"Do you know, what terrifies me is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Jaz? What can be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?" Jazmine sighed.

"Where is Rose?" She questioned, changing the subject. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince Jackie that she was, in fact, travelling. Just not your everyday travelling. Jackie sighed.

"At work, love. She got a new job, by the way. In a little shop just on the high street. Her boss, a lovely man, he really does like her." Jazmine smiled, happy that Rose got a job and possibly a real live like she always wanted.

After chatting to Jackie for a while longer, Jazmine and the Doctor went up onto the roof of the Powell Estate to talk. Where Jackie couldn't overhear.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me." Jazmine scoffed, "Hell, she'd never believe me in the first place. And I missed a year. Was it good?" The Doctor made a face, shrugging.

"Middling." Jazmine smiled fondly, shaking her head.

"You're so useless." The Doctor spared her another smile before looking out over the Powell Estate.

"If it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" Jazmine looked at him sadly, shrugging.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though." She sighed lightly, "I know Jackie isn't my mother or nothing, but she's the closest I've had. I know Jackie really cares, you know?" The Doctor stared at her before he scowled,

"Well, she's not coming with us." Jazmine laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"No chance." She grinned lightly at the thought. "I doubt she'd want to, either."

"I don't do families." He visibly shuddered at the thought. Jazmine giggled, playing with her trousers.

"She slapped you!" She laughed, shaking her head. "I can't believe- Well, yeah I can." The Doctor rubbed his race.

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's sort-of foster mother." The Doctor winced.

"Your face!" Jazmine giggled, earning a glare from the Doctor.

"It hurt!" Jazmine giggled.

"You're so gay." She paused, looking at him. "When you say nine hundred years..?" The Doctor nodded.

"That's my age." Jazmine looked at him doubtfully.

"You're nine hundred years old." The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah." Jazmine whistled lowly.

"Jackie was right. That is one hell of an age gap." Jazmine muttered, before looking at him. "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist."

Suddenly, a deep horn and a spaceship, trailing black smoke passed overhead, heading towards the city. It barely missed the Tower Bridge, before weaving around St Paul's. With a nasty back-fire and a splutter, it dove for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower. Big Ben chimed once as the spaceship crashed into the river. The duo on the roof watched as a plume of lack smoke rose into the air on the horizon, slightly above the Thames.

"Oh, that's just unfair." Jazmine moaned, shaking her head.

_I know, this is really short and it's been a while but I've been doing work for school and stuff. I'm sorry, and hope you enjoy this. I'm hoping, depending on whether I get homework tomorrow or not, to get part two and possibly part three up this weekend. Bleh, thank God it's Friday tomorrow. _

_- Seren12_


	13. Chapter 5: ALIENS OF LONDON Part Two

**Missing - ALIENS OF LONDON Part Two**

After the duo got off the roof, the rushed down to the street to where the commotion was biggest. Of course, because the alien ship had crash-landed into the Thames, the army had closed off the roads, causing many irritated drivers to be crowding around the crash site.

"Just my luck." A man, standing quite near the front, scoffed earning an irritated look from a solider in front of him.

"Get back. Get back." He had growled at him, making sure there was no way from him to pass. The Doctor groaned, looking annoyed.

"It's blocked off!" Jazmine looked ahead before looking around.

"We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down!" She exclaimed, looking around again before back at the Doctor.

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this." The irritation that had been there before had quickly evaporated. "This is fantastic!" He grinned. Jazmine looked at him, almost accusingly.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" The Doctor gave her an almost manic grin.

"Nope." Jazmine sighed before looking at him again.

"Do you recognise the ship? Now what kind of species it could be?" The Doctor's grin had gotten bigger.

"Nope." Jazmine sighed, exasperated.

"Do you know why it crashed?" She pressed, trying to get at least a little but of information out of him. He was still grinning away.

"Nope." Jazmine groaned, throwing her hands in the air before glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you." She told him sarcastically.

"I bet you are." She picked up on his happy tone, this one overriding the irritation he would have usually shown. "This is what I travel for, Jaz." This also shocked her, he rarely called her 'Jaz'. "To see history happening right in front of us." Jazmine couldn't help the fond smile that slipped onto her face at his happy, blissful tone.

"Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the wonderful TARDIS." Jazmine was buzzing to get involved, but the Doctor shook his head.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top." Jazmine gave him a look.

"Well yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice it. That's what it's disguise is for, isn't it?" She asked. The Doctor, however, snorted.

"You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The TARDIS stays where it is." Jazmine looked almost sour now.

" So history's happening and we're stuck here. We have to watch it like normal, ordinary people." The Doctor gave her an excited look.

"Yes, we are." A man not to far from them was gossiping about what it could be.

"It's got to be Ken Livingstone, hasn't it." Jazmine smiled at the man before looking back to the Doctor.

"Well let's go do what everybody else does." The Doctor gave her a questioning look. "Watch it on TV."

Back at the Tyler's flat, the TV was switched on to 'News 24' where they were all sitting around, watching and wondering what had happened.

_"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene."_

The scene switched to where the spaceship had crashed.

_"The police are urging the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family."_

The Doctor picked up the remote, switching the channel to a US news channel, 'AMNN'.

_"The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded."_

Again, he turned the channel over with a sigh back to 'News 24'.

_"The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find."_

Jazmine sighed as he switched it back to the US news channel, watching him as he watched the TV in vague interest. Even she could see how boring he found it this way.

_"The President will address the nation live from the White House, but the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies."_

Jackie walked with mugs of tea, passing one to Jazmine, another to her friend Ru Chan but not even bothering to look at the Doctor. Jazmine had sighed when Jackie began to ignore him, put didn't bother trying to push her. She knew what Jackie was like, she would come around soon enough.

"I've got no choice." Jackie commented to Jazmine, causing her to sigh into the tea. Ru nodded, looking at the Doctor in distaste.

"You've broken the woman's heart." Ru nodded, taking a sip of the tea. Jazmine sighed, shaking her head as she watched the news. Jackie glared openly at the Doctor.

"I'm not going to make him welcome." Jackie commented, making sure the Doctor had heard. Ru nodded in agreement, glaring at him again.

"When you came here, me and Jackie here were glad to take you in as our own. We treated you like you were our own-" The Doctor cut in, looking irritated.

"Oi, I'm trying to listen." He gestured to the TV, where the news was still playing. The reporter was outside 10 Downing Street, talking about the Prime Minister.

_"His current whereabouts. News is just coming in. We can go to Tom at the Embankment." _

The scene cut back down to the embankment of the Thames.

_"They've found a body. It's unconfirmed, but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore."_

Back at the flat a while later, the small gathering had quickly turned into a welcome home party for Jazmine, with wine being served. The news, however was still playing in the background with the Doctor still attempting to watch it.

_"A body of some sort has been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft."_

Jazmine was forced to talk to everyone who had turned up, causing her to feel rather awkward. She would much rather be stretched out on the couch, watching the news and the Doctor attempting to figure this out. She had to admit, he was extremely cute when trying to figure things out.

"Oh, guess who asked me out. Billy Crewe." Jazmine rolled her eyes at Jackie's gossip, instead turning her attention back to the TV.

_"Brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts is yet unknown. The roads in Central London are being-"_

The channel was abruptly changed from the news to Blue Peter.

_"And when you've stuck your fins on, you can cover the whole lot in buttercream."_

Jazmine smiled as she watched the Doctor with the toddler, trying to gently pry the remote from it's grasp. The toddler had instantly taken a liking to the Doctor, and had refused to move from his lap ever since he arrived here with his mother.

_"Oh, look at that. Then ice it any colour you want. Here's one I made a little bit earlier. And look at that, your very own spaceship ready to eat. And for something a little extra special-" _

The Doctor had finally gotten the remote back, and had sent the toddler an almost celebratory smirk. He turned the channel back to the news.

_"Albion Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital. The road's closed off. It's the closest to the river."_

The Doctor, quite clearly very interested, leaned closer to the TV, being careful of the toddler in his lap.

"Go on." He urged.

"I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls."

The Doctor sat back, his eyes still glued to the TV. Now, Andrew Marr was reporting from outside number 10.

_"Mystery still surrounds there whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticising his lack of leadership, and. Hold on." _

An official looking car pulled up behind Andrew Marr and a portly man got out.

_"Oh, that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's Chairman of the Parliamentary Commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionery With respect, hardly the most important person right now."_

After this, the Doctor discretely slipped outside. It wasn't too long later that Jazmine had noticed, and went out looking for him. Jackie watched her leave, not too happy to see her go after him. In her eyes, that man was nothing but trouble. Kidnapping her 'daughter', threatening her to keep her quiet. God only knows what he actually did to the girl, and that's what scared Jackie the most.

Meanwhile, outside the flat Jazmine had caught up with the Doctor.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked teasingly, reaching his side. The Doctor gave her a guilty grin.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." Jazmine gave him a disbelieving look.

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just going for a wander." The Doctor gave her a small smile, but didn't give up.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect." Jazmine gave him a look.

"So?" The Doctor gave her a genuine grin.

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand." A David Bowie song started in the background. "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with Jackie." Jazmine sighed, but didn't stop him. Instead, she grasped his hand.

"Promise you won't disappear? That you won't just ditch me here?" The Doctor gave her a grin.

"Tell you what. TARDIS key. It's about time you had one. See you later." She watched him leave, her thumb running over the cool metal before she sighed, heading back into the flat.

_I have an apology to make. I may or may not have underestimated the amount of maths homework I had to do. Bleh, I don't half hate trigonometry. So, sorry. But, I really, **REALLY **wanted to thank deathb4beauty for the review that honestly made me smile. So, thank you for that! I will hopefully get the last part of this episode up tomorrow or possibly Tuesday depending on homework, but thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouring! Makes my day, honestly!_

_- Seren12 x_


	14. Chapter 5: ALIENS OF LONDON Part Three

**Missing - ALIENS OF LONDON Part Three**

After saying goodbye to Jazmine, the Doctor felt slightly guilty about leaving her here to go and snoop about. He knew, however, that she knew he would leave and that did ease his guilt. He couldn't quite understand why he felt so guilty, as he had left her for extra time with the woman she considered her mother, but he just felt like he had ditched her. He couldn't understand it, and decided not to as he started to pilot the TARDIS.

"C'mon," He groaned, hitting a few buttons before sighing. "Don't make me use the hammer." He told the console, looking at it grumpily. The TARDIS was quite clearly in a mood with him. With a sigh, he picked up a large hammer. "You drove me to this." He warned, before bashing the console a coupe times to get it to work.

The TARDIS parked herself into a store room inside Albion Hospital. The Doctor left, mumbling unhappily to the TARDIS about her moodiness before using his sonic to unlock the door. He walked out, only to find the room he had walked into was full of Red Berets, the Parachute Regiment. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before the soldiers slowly grabbed their weapons and pointed them at him threateningly. However, their 'threats' were cut short by a loud high-pitched scream echoing in the hospital.

"Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!" The Doctor was quite happy that the Marines didn't question him and instead followed him willingly outside of the room. "Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock-down."

"My god. It's still alive." Doctor Sato murmured. The Doctor caught it, but instead ordered the Soldiers to do as he commanded before paying any attention to her.

"Do it!" The Soldiers did as told, rushing around and commanding each other.

"Mick, Terry, side rooms. Now!"

"Clear!"

"Front clear!"

"Keep it moving!"

"Clear!"

"I swear it was dead." Doctor Sato told him again, looking quite ruffled and shocked.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" The Doctor inquired, quite clearly in a rush. Doctor Sato didn't have a chance to answer, as a metal clattering could be heard. "It's still here." The Doctor almost missed Jazmine and her brilliant questions, but shook that thought off as he gestured to a solider that was standing outside the door to come in.

The Doctor slowly, almost unsure, walked towards the source of the noise. He was quite interested in learning what species the alien was, and the closer he got, the more a weird excitement bubbled in his chest. That was crushed quickly, however, as behind the filing cabinet was a pig.

"Hello." He sounded confused, and the pig gave a high-pitched sequel before running out on it's hind legs, it's body glad in a spacesuit. The Doctor was certain that Jazmine would find the queer creature rather cute. "Don't shoot!" He found himself yelling, scrambling up to follow the creature out. His heart rate increased as he heard a gun fire, and slowly came to a stop besides the shot down pig. "What did you do that for? It was scared! It was scared." He sounded rather broken for the poor animal.

After the Doctor got his emotions off his chest, he arranged for the corpse of the pig to be taken back inside the mortuary, as it was actually dead this time. Doctor Sato was taking it rather hard, and felt completely stupid for not noticing that it was a simple farm-yard animal.

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like," She admitted, trying to defend herself, "but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth." The Doctor snorted, but nodded, poking about besides the pig.

"More like a mermaid." He sighed, before sitting up to look at Sato and explain, "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." The Doctor felt an immense pity for the poor animal. Being made to do that, out of it's own will, and being so scared...

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens." The Doctor paused, sitting up. He noted what Sato had said, and quickly ran off to do some more investigating.

He rushed back to the TARDIS, a new mission on his mind as the TARDIS dematerialised.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Back at the Tyler's flat, Jazmine was sitting around bored. Jackie was quite clearly on the way to being seriously drunk, and the company of her friends were not helping. Jazmine was also thinking about Rose. When was her best friend going to get here? And Mickey? Was Rose still with Mickey?

"Here's to the Martians!" Jazmine glanced at Jackie before rolling her eyes. As much as she loved the woman, she sure didn't have a clue on her alcohol limit.

"The Martians!" Everyone, apart from Jazmine, chorused back. Jazmine instead sighed, cuddling a pillow towards her chest and gazing into space. She didn't even notice when Mickey and Rose entered, Mickey looking rather annoyed (or, pissed off would be a better explanation) while Rose looked so relieved to see Jazmine.

_"-Crisis, with no head of state. Since the Royal Family have been evacuated-"_

"Jazmine!" Jazmine's head snapped up to see Rose, and her face spread into a grin as she also spotted Mickey.

"Rose! Mickey!" She jumped up, rushing to hug Rose as said girl began questioning her. Jazmine simply laughed in response, hugging her closer. "Oh, I missed you." Rose grinned.

"I missed you too, you dosy cow. How was it? Was it good?" She asked the last part quietly, having not told her mother she knew where Jazmine was. She didn't really want to inform her mother that her 'second daughter' was off with a man who was probably much older than her, and that the two clearly had an attratcion to one another.

"It was good." She answered, just as quietly, before turning to Mickey with a large grin. "Mickey! How ar- What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the annoyed expression on his face.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." Ru practically sang, eyeing Jackie with a smirk. Jackie sighed, placing her glass down.

"I'm sorry." Jazmine told him sincerely. She didn't know what she had done wrong, but apologised still. She loved Mickey like a brother, and was willing to apologise for something she hadn't done.

"Not you, darlin'." Ru told her, pulling the girl back slightly so she could watch Rose, Jackie and Mickey's interaction.

"Well, it's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" Jazmine, at this point, was quite confused. What had Jackie done that she needed to apologise for?

_"-Designate, though she insists this was a matter for the electorate."_

The quartet went into the kitchen, to try and get some privacy. Mickey was quite clearly fuming, and was letting it all out on Jazmine as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"You disappear, who do they turn to? Your best mates boyfriend. Five times I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence. Course, there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her, Jackie, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger. Stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cos of you." Jazmine looked horror struck.

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long." Tears came to her eyes at the thought of causing Mickey distress. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry Mickey! I'm so sorry!"

"And I waited for you, Jaz. Twelve months, waiting for you and the Doctor to come back." His tone had gone softer, and held a more concerned tone rather than pissed off. Jackie looked at him accusingly.

"Hold on. You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded. A nosey person was looking through the serving hatch, and a couple by the door. Mickey, quite clearly extremely paranoid, slammed both shut to keep them out. His anger had returned.

" Yeah, yeah. Why not, Jaz? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?" And then he gave Rose a small glance. He didn't, however, pull her into the argument.

"Tell me now." Jackie demanded, leaning towards the girl. Jazmine, however shook her head. She didn't want to pull Jackie into that world, it was too dangerous. Mickey, however, scoffed.

"I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now. That box thing just faded away." Jazmine's head snapped towards him. She knew, of course, that he would leave. But she hoped, deep down, that he wouldn't.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking briefly at Rose before back at Mickey. Rose stood back, staying out of it. She didn't want to get involved, not after what had happened with Mickey.

"He's left you." Mickey scoffed cruelly, "Some boyfriend he turned out to be." Jazmine, in a panic, rushed out of the flat. She didn't want to be left behind. Mickey scoffed, turning to glance at Rose before they both ran out after her.

"He wouldn't just go, he promised me." Jazmine muttered, looking around. He wouldn't, would he? "I know him, he wouldn't."

"Oh, he's dumped you, _Jaz._" She stared at Mickey. Why was he being so cruel? "Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it." Rose looked at Mickey in shock. He was being horrible to her. And, sure, he had some right to be angry but this? Jazmine looked close to tears, and Rose wouldn't have Mickey being cruel to her like this.

"He would have said, right?" She asked Jazmine, causing them both to look at her. Jackie came out at this point. Mickey was staring at Jazmine with an almost evil smirk. He was enjoying this, and Rose hated to think that it was her mother's fault that Mickey was acting like this with Jazmine.

"What're you three chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" Mickey smirked before laughing harshly.

"Ho, ho, ho. He's vamoosed." Jazmine snapped at this.

"He's not, because he gave me this." In Jazmine's hand was a TARDIS key, and she showed the trio. She turned back to Mickey, her eyes softening, "He's not my boyfriend, Mickey. He's better than that. He's much more important than-" The TARDIS key began to glow, and the sound of the TARDIS materialising could be heard. "I told you!" She spat at Mickey, before turning to Jackie. "Jackie! Jacks, go inside." Jackie wasn't listening. "Jackie please! Don't just stand there, go inside!" Rose saw what she was trying to do, and decided to help.

"Mum, go. Oh, blimey." But she was too late, as the TARDIS materialised and they were all still standing there. Mickey and Jackie were both, even if they didn't want to admit it, undeniably impressed.

"Huh?" Mickey asked, confused.

"How'd you do that, then?" Jackie questioned, looking at it in disbelief. They all rushed inside the TARDIS, where the Doctor glanced at Jazmine with a grin before talking to her, not noticing the others in the TARDIS.

"All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-" Jazmine cut him off with a finger to the lips, glancing to the side where Jackie, Rose and Mickey stood.

"Jackie's here." The Doctor groaned, looking at the trio.

"Oh, that's just what I need." He complained, before spinning to point at Jazmine, "Don't you dare make this place domestic." Jazmine gaped at his accusations, but couldn't question them as Mickey appeared.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." The Doctor sighed at Mickey's rant, turning to Jazmine while pointing at Mickey.

"You see what I mean? Domestic." Mickey scoffed, glaring at the Doctor.

"I bet you don't even remember my name." The Doctor eyed him, but it was quite clear to Jazmine he didn't really care.

"Ricky." Jazmine smiled fondly, he was so close.

"It's Mickey." Mickey corrected harshly, only to get a glare in return.

"No, it's Ricky." The Doctor insisted, shaking his head. Mickey, yet again, scoffed.

"I think I know my own name." The Doctor stared at him, unimpressed.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" Jackie, who was getting quite upset with being inside an impossible thing, turned to run out.

"Jackie, don't! Don't go anywhere." Jazmine sighed as she spotted Jackie, but turned to the Doctor and Mickey, "Don't start a fight!" She turned to Rose, who smiled and nodded in understanding. Rose stayed as Jazmine rushed out, following Jackie outside.

"Jackie, it's not like that. He's not-" She sighed as Jackie ignored her, rushing up the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute. Hold on!" With another sigh, she turned to walk back into the TARDIS.

"I'll go check on her." Rose told Jazmine quietly. "I think it's best if you stay with him for a while, give her a chance to cool down, y'know?" Jazmine nodded in understanding. Rose smiled sadly, patting her friends shoulder before leaving. With a sigh, Jazmine turned to the Doctor, forcing a grin.

"That was a real spaceship." The Doctor spun around, noting her false grin, but plastering a real one on his face.

"Yep." He agreed. Jazmine smiled at him, even when he wasn't trying he could still make her smile.

"So it's all lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Jazmine questioned, leaning against the console while looking at the Doctor. Mickey looked confussed.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." He mused, folding his arms. The Doctor nodded, smiling slightly.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Jackie sat in her bedroom, worrying about Jazmine. Even though she knew she probably shouldn't, Jazmine was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she still did. She was like a daughter to Jackie, she loves her like she loves Rose.

_"-As the crisis continues and the government shows remarkable lack of leadership, paranoia sweeps the country. There've been at least three reports of public assaults on people falsely identified as aliens. Now back to Tom Hitchinson."_

Jackie sighed, turning her attention to the TV.

_"Are there more ships to come? And what is their intention? The authorities are now asking if anyone knows anything. If any previous sighting has been made, then call this number. We need your help." _

When the number flashed on the bottom of the screen - **08081 570980 **- Jackie picked up the phone and dialled the number. She bit her thumb while waiting, only to groan in annoyance as she gets the busy tone twice.

_"Tonight, the London Institute of Psychology is warning that incidents of violence-" _

Rose peeked in as Jackie began to speak to someone on the phone. She sighed as she listened; her mother didn't half get the wrong side of the stick some times. She just wished she didn't get Jaz and the Doctor into too much trouble.

"Yes, I've seen one. I really have. An alien. And she's with him. My daughter, she's with him. And she's not safe. Oh, my God. She's not safe. I've seen an alien, and I know his name. He's called the Doctor." Jackie listened to the persons reply, and could hear someone typing in the background. "It's a box. A blue box. She called it a TARDIS."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor was doing some work on the controls. Doctor and Mickey had, yet again, started an argument.

"So, what're you doing down there?" The Doctor sighed, looking at Mickey patronizingly.

"Ricky." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"_M_ickey." He corrected, but it was no use.

"_R_icky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" Mickey sighed.

"I suppose not." He admitted, only for the Doctor to grin smugly at him.

"Well, shut it, then." Mickey glared at him. He walked back over towards Jazmine, just to comment on the Doctor. He felt quite guilty about how he acted, but he couldn't help but feel protective over Jazmine.

"Some friend you've got." He commented quietly. Jazmine gave him a soft smile.

"He's winding you up." She paused, before sighing. "I am sorry." Mickey glanced at her before looking away.

"Okay." Jazmine looked at him properly.

"I am, though. I really am." Mickey looked up at her sadly.

"Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year." He sighed. "You're like my sister, Jaz. I was so worried that you'd be dead, y'know?"

"It's only been a few days for me. I don't know. It's, it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left you guys." Jazmine told him softly. She always hated it when Mickey or Rose was mad at her, because she hated them not speaking to her. Mickey looked up at her again, forcing a cheeky smile onto his face.

"Not enough time to miss me, then?" Jazmine laughed, grinning at him.

"Loads." She teased, earning a chuckle in response. "Honestly, your like my big brother, I did miss you so much." Mickey grinned, before looking away. His eyes drifted to the Doctor as his smile slowly dissolved.

"So, now that you've come back, are you going to stay?" Jazmine looked away. She couldn't answer that question, because she knew her answer was no. She wouldn't - She _couldn't _stay. Not now.

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on." The Doctor got up, rushing towards the monitor. He pulled it around before looking at the trajectory on it. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed." He pointed out what he meant onto the screen, making more sense.

"So, what does that mean?" Jazmine asked, earning a chuckle from the Doctor at her cluelessness. What would he do without his Jazmine?

"It means it came from Earth in the first place." He told her teasingly, earning a grin from her. "It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while." The teasing tone had left now, and instead a pondering tone was there. "The question is, what have they been doing?"

The Doctor quickly rushed off to do something, leaving Mickey and Jazmine to fiddle with the scanner. They were channel-hopping, changing from British channels to European ones, to American ones.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked questioningly as Jazmine flickered between BBC and ITV.

"All the basic packages." He answered vaguely.

"You get sports channels?" He sounded much more interested in the answer to this question. The Doctor sighed, exasperated.

"Yes, I get the football." Jazmine changed the channel to News 24, where the Doctor told her to stop changing. "Hold on, I know that lot."

_"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."_

"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people." The Doctor explained, nodding to the TV.

"How do you know them?" Jazmine questioned, looking interested.

"'Cos he's worked for them." The Doctor stopped what he was doing, looking to Mickey at the same time Jazmine did. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead." The Doctor, surprisingly, looked impressed. He, of course, tried not to show it.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." Mickey rolled his eyes, but decided to stop trying to convince the Doctor of his name.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Jazmine asked, looking back to the Doctor. "I mean, they'd let you, wouldn't they?"

"They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien," He pointed to himself, "out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving." Mickey looked at him questioningly.

"Where to?" The Doctor grinned.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

Collecting what they thought they would need, the trio walked out of the TARDIS and straight into a helicopter's spotlight.

**"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads."**

Police cars and Saxon armoured personnel carriers surround them. Mickey, quite clearly scared, ran away. Jackie came rushing out of the block of flats, Rose not too far behind her.

"Jazmine!" Jackie shouted, running towards her. A soldier grabbed Jackie, another grabbing Rose as she went to run towards the Doctor and Jazmine, too. "JAZMINE!"

Mickey was hiding behind some bins, looking out in fear. He gasped, pushing back against the bins as some soldiers ran straight past him.

**"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest."**

The Doctor was, quite sadistically, enjoying this.

"Take me to your leader."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_I had somehow convinced myself I would be able to fit the rest of this episode into one chapter, and let's just say I got this far and then realised that that would NEVER happen! Phew, talk about long chapter! Anyways, I hope you liked it! _

_Thanks again to deathb4beauty , I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm not that certain it's classed as 'well written' as my SPaG (spelling, punctuation and grammar) are pretty atrocious and if it wasn't for spell checker (my hero), I'm sure this would be FULL of mistakes. Thanks though, you made my day, AGAIN!  
_

_Bleh, I have Physics homework to do. I'd better do it. _

_Thanks again for reading, guys! _

_- Seren12 x_


	15. Chapter 5: ALIENS OF LONDON Part Four

**Missing - ALIENS OF LONDON Part Four**

After being captured (quite willingly, in the Doctor's case), Jazmine and the Doctor were escorted to a police car. Or, what Jazmine assumed was a police car as they were just arrested. Jazmine looked around the car, grinning slightly to herself. She'd always loved posh cars.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago." She joked, earning a small grin from the Doctor. He chuckled quietly to himself before answering her.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." He corrected, but was still grinning. Jazmine's eyes widened, excitement showing in them suddenly.

"Are we going to Downing Street?!" The Doctor's grin widened at her excitement.

"Yep." She grinned, giggling to herself.

"You're kidding." She told him, bumping his arm slightly.

"I'm not." He told her, grinning in amusement.

"10 Downing Street? I'm going to 10 Downing Street?" She questioned.

"Yep. That's the one." Jazmine grinned widely, looking outside the window.

"Oh, my God." She laughed, excited, before looking back at him questioningly. "How come?" The Doctor sighed slightly.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed." Jazmine grinned again.

"Now they need you?" She teased, earning a small smile in return.

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" Jazmine tapped her chin, faking a thinking pose.

"Patrick Moore?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Apart from him." Jazmine gave him a wide smile, nudging him.

"Oh, don't you just love it." He grinned as she giggled to herself.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table." He teased back, causing her to giggle again. "Who's the Prime Minister now?" Jazmine shrugged

"I wasn't ever really interested in politics." She admitted, before shrugging. "Besides, I've missed a full year. Who knows what could have happened in that time?"

Once at 10 Downing Street, Jazmine noticed the amount of photographers lined up outside. The Doctor got out, and mugged for the cameras before strolling around to Jazmine's side and offering his arm. She took it, looking at him with hidden bewilderment.

"Oh, my gosh." she murmured to him, earning a grin in response.

The duo were led into a room which was filled with UNIT members. It was quite clear that there was panic outside, but in here you wouldn't really be able to tell. Apart from the loud murmuring, the rushing around on some parts, it was relatively calm, which surprised Jazmine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." As the man, Ganesh, had said this, he handed the said ID card to the Doctor, looking at Jazmine apologetically.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance." The Doctor shook his head, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't go anywhere without her." His voice was rather harsh, but Ganesh could do nothing about it.

"You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside." The Doctor wasn't having it, though, and took a step closer to intimidate the man.

"She's staying with me." Ganesh visibly gulped, but clearly couldn't do anything. Jazmine went to say something to the Doctor, but Ganesh spoke up.

"Look, e-even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact." He cowered away from the Doctor slightly. Jazmine touched the Doctor's elbow, drawing his attention to her.

"It's all right. You go. You'll be fine without me." She gave him a reassuring smile, also showing it to Ganesh.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" A woman came up, Harriet Jones, and questioned the Doctor. He shrugged in reply.

"Sure." Ganesh looked irritated with the woman's appearance.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" Harriet shook her head, looking at the Doctor.

"I just need a word in private." The Doctor took no notice of the bickering duo, and instead turned to Jazmine. He grasped her arms tightly.

"I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble." He went to leave, before turning back around. "And, don't get hurt." He gave her a soft smile before leaving.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it." Ganesh told Harriet, before turning to Jazmine with a soft smile. He had a feeling that Jazmine was a nice, kind person. The type of girl you couldn't help but like. Of course, that was proven with the Doctor's protectiveness. Ganesh wondered, for a moment, whether the two were a couple. "I'm going to have to leave you with security. Is that OK?" Jazmine smiled, before Harriet cut it.

" It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use." Jazmine gladly followed the kind looking woman, letting her lead her away. "Walk with me. Just keep walking." Jazmine did as told, smiling to keep up appearance. Jazmine could tell Harriet was far cleverer that anyone thought. "That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." They walked further before Harriet got onto the topic she wanted to get onto. "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" Jazmine looked at the woman warily.

"Why? Do you know something?" She asked softly, only for the woman to start crying,

After telling Jazmine the full story, Jazmine couldn't help but feel sorry (and slightly disgusted). She didn't have a clue what type of alien it was, but just by the state it had left Harriet in, she wasn't too sure she wanted to.

"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!" Jazmine placed her arm around Harriet, comforting her. She rubbed her arm to calm her down.

"It's all right. I believe you. It's, it has to be alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it." Jazmine got up, reluctantly leaving Harriet to search around the room. She found a cupboard, and pulled it open. She jumped backwards as a man's body fell out, almost on top of her. "Oh, my God! Is that the-"

Ganesh, at that point, walked into the Cabinet room. He saw Harriet and sighed. He was done with her poking her nose in and being unwantedly nosey and irritating.

"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander-" He paused as he saw the body, shock showing clearly on his face. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

In the briefing room, the Doctor quickly scanned the prepared sheets of paper that had been given to him apon arrival in the small room. A man stood up to speak.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant." The Doctor spoke up then.

"Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?" He left a small pause before continuing. "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap." He paused as he worked it out.

Back in the Cabinet room, Margaret had walked in to see a shocked Ganesh, a disgusted Jazmine and a teary Harriet.

"Oh! Has someone been naughty?" The trio jumped, spinning to see the woman that had just appeared. Ganesh seemed to relax slightly, however Jazmine knew now she couldn't trust anyone. Ganesh looked towards Margaret, obviously trying to get the answers.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" Ganesh was beginning to get frantic.

"And who told you that, hmm?" Jazmine cringed away. She knew the answer to that without even being here. "Me." Margaret reached up to her hairline.

Back in the briefing room, the Doctor was on a roll.

"This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room." He was interrupted by Green farting. He paused, looking towards him, irritated. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" Green, however, smirked.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" Green laughed, and as he did General Asquith removed his cap and unzipped his forehead. Green was still laughing as the room filled with a blue light, and an alien wriggled out of the skin suit. In the Cabinet office, Margaret was doing the same think, flexing her three long fingers in relief.

"We are the Slitheen." Asquith spoke.

Margaret grabbed Ganesh in her massive talons, pushing him up the wall. Jazmine gasped, jumping away from her quickly and moving backwards towards Harriet.

"Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies." Green sniggered as he activated the tags with a smirk, holding up a remote activation switch. He pressed it, and ID cards emitted electric shocks to their wearers, including the Doctor.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_Hey, you're lucky buggers tonight! Two uploads in one night, eh? _

_Yeah, this is to make up for my promise which went a bit wrong. I couldn't be bothered with physics, either. Bleh. Thanks for the excuse, guys! _

_Hope you enjoy the last part of Aliens of London! I know it's a bit choppy, but that's how the episode is in the end! I wanted it to stay that way, but I did change it slightly! Thanks guys!_

_- Seren12 x_


	16. Chapter 6: WORLD WAR THREE Part One

**Missing - WORLD WAR THREE Part One**

In the briefing room, the Doctor - while being electrocuted - managed to rip off the ID card. He managed a shaky grin, thowing it towards the two Slitheen that were still in the room.

"Deadly to humans, maybe." He agreed, before pushing the card against the collar that was around the neck of the revealed Slitheen, enveloping it and Green with electricity. It became obvious to the Doctor that the two aliens really didn't like it.

Neither did the one in the Cabinet room, yet because the Slitheen was distracted, both the Doctor, Jazmine and Harriet could make their escape.

The Doctor rushed to the entrance hall to alert the police that the aliens were _inside _Downing Street.

"Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. Come on!" He turned around, rushing back inside with the armed police men following him.

Back in the briefing room, Green managed to pull the ID card off 'Asquith's' collar, causing the electricity to stop flowing. Asquith, in panic, began to command Green to help him put his disguise back on.

"Reinstate my disguise. Hurry up! Hurry! Hurry!" Green did as told, helping his fellow comrade back into his disguise.

Jazmine and Harriet had managed to escape to the corridor. Jazmine was going to rush off down said corridor, but Harriet stopped her, looking madly back to where they had just came from.

"No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them." The Slitheen, however, came rushing towards them. The duo ran away, being chased by the Slitheen through a series of rooms, the alien smashing through the oak doors that Downing Street had. Jazmine couldn't help but think of the amount of money it would cost to replace them.

Back in the Briefing room, the Doctor enters with the police just as Green had finished helping Asquith into his skin suit.

"Where have you been? I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightening, this kind of, er, electricity, and they all collapsed." The Police men, taking both men's word for it, began to check the bodies. A Welsh Sargent spoke after examining one of them.

" I think they're all dead." He commented, causing Green to nod and point accusingly at the Doctor.

"That's what I'm saying. He did it! That man there." The Doctor scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise." The policemen in the room stopped, giving him a look of disbelief. "That's never going to work, is it?" The Doctor questioned quietly.

"No." One of them agreed, causing the Doctor to shrug.

"Fair enough." He spun, and quickly ran away only to get trapped between two lots of armed police men.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorise you to execute this man." The Doctor, in a moment of panic, cut in just as one of the men began to raise his gun.

"Well, now, yes, you see, er, the thing is, if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice." He grinned, panic gone as a **DING! **sounded and a door opens behind him. "Don't stand them against the lift!" He gets in with a smug grin and goes up.

The lift doors opened onto the first floor, where the Slitheen turned to look at him. He spotted Jazmine behind the alien, and distracted it so the duo could leave.

"Hello!" He spoke to the alien.

Jazmine and Harriet escaped to a sitting room where a large settee, drinks cabinet and a folding screen by the window to keep out the draughts could be seen. Jazmine glanced behind her, her momentary relief of seeing the Doctor now disappearing as she worried that the Slitheen would come barging in and eat them.

"Hide!" She told Harriet, going to hind behind the cabinet. Harriet, also noting the girls panic, rushing to hide behind the screen by the window.

The Doctor, however, left the lift on the second floor and entered a corridor.

"I repeat, the upper floors are under quarantine. You will stay where you are. You will disregard all previous instructions. You will take your orders directly from me." Asquith commented, before hearing the lift arrive. Asquith headed for it with Green following him.

"Mister Green, sir. I'm sorry but you've got to come with me. We should evacuate the entire building." The Welsh Sargeant, Price, informed Green as he went to follow Asquith.

"Sergeant, have you read the Emergency Protocols?" A little confused with Green's sudden question, Price shook his head.

"No, sir." Price answered. Green nodded, his face hardening to glare at the Sargeant.

"Then don't question me. Seal off Number 10, secure the ground floor, and if the Doctor makes it downstairs - shoot on sight!" Green entered the lift, still glaring at the Sargeant as the lift doors closed. Price, though he didn't agree with Mister Green's orders, still had to carry them out.

"Well, you heard him. Move out!"

Back in the sitting room, Slitheen Margaret entered the room. She was rather enjoying playing a game of hide and seek with the humans. She enjoyed causing them to feel fear.

"Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips." Jazmine shivered in fear, and peaked out fro behind the cabinet. She saw Margaret by the settee and made a run for it to behind the curtain. Margaret didn't see her, thankfully.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was running down the staircase. He quickly hid as the lift arrived on the floor her was on, and two naked Slitheen walked out.

"It does us good to hunt. Purifies the blood." He heard Green say, and Asquith replied heartily.

"We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase." He watched them leave, entering the sitting room.

Jazmine watched in horror as two more Slitheen entered the room.

"My brothers." Margaret exclaimed happily. Jazmine gulped quietly, gripping her t-shirt tightly in her hands.

"Happy hunting?" One of the two new aliens asked her, earning a happy laugh from Margaret.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink." Jazmine scowled, but she still felt scared. Why couldn't they just leave them alone?

"Sweat and fear." Asquith agreed happily, sniffing the air along with Green.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones." Jazmine bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from shouting out at the stupid aliens.

"And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps." She bit harder, almost drawing blood as the curtain moved. Jazmine let out a loud scream as she saw Margaret standing in front of her, grinning manically.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet cried, jumping out to divert the alien. The Doctor, at that point, bursted into the room with a fire extinguisher in his hands. He aimed it at the male Slitheen, blasting him with CO2.

"Out, with me!" He shouted, let his eyes wander to Jazmine to make sure she was safe before returning to the task at hand. Jazmine, as a last minute attempt, dragged the curtain down over Margaret before legging it out the Doctor, still inside the room, noticed Harriet.

"Who the hell are you?" Harriet managed a small, shaky smile.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." The Doctor also managed a smile, but it was obviously faked.

"Nice to meet you." Harriet let out a small breath.

"Likewise." She replied happily. The Doctor used up the rest of the CO2 that was in the extinguisher before the duo ran out of the room, following Jazmine.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room." The Doctor informed them. Harriet nodded, agreeing.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." The Doctor paused slightly, turning to grin at Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, I like you." Harriet laughed breathily in reply.

"And I like you too." The Slitheen, at that point, burst out of the sitting room and into the corridor, chasing the trio through the many corridors and rooms between the sitting room and the cabinet room.

One in the cabinet room, the Doctor grabbed a decanter from a side table and stood in the door way, blocking off the Slitheen.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off." The Slitheen took a step backwards into the outer office. The Doctor mentally patted himself on the back. Who said he couldn't bluff to aliens with just a sonic screwdriver? "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" Harriet piped up.

"They're aliens." She pointed out. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I got that, thanks." Green stood forwards slightly, but not enough to alarm the Doctor.

"Who are you, if not human?" Harriet's eyes widened, looking around.

"Who's not human?" She questioned. Jazmine smiled at Harriet gently.

"He's not human." She answered, pointing to the Doctor. Harriet's mouth fell open, gaping at the Doctor.

"He's not human?" Jazmine giggled, shaking her head. The Doctor felt a small grin fall onto his face before he shook it off, glaring slightly over his shoulder.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" Harriet looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry." The Doctor nodded before continuing with 'Question Time'.

"So, what's the plan?" Harriet, however, couldn't quite grasp the fact that the Doctor wasn't human.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Jazmine, again, giggled. Was this what she and Rose looked like when they first found out the Doctor was an alien?

"Lots of planets have a north." She pointed out quietly, grinning in amusement.

"I said hush. Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?" The Doctor tried to ignore the duo (more-so Jazmine) behind him, wanting to find out more about the aliens infront of him.

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" Asquith asked, disgust laced into his voice.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" The Doctor asked, looking at Asquith expectantly.

"The Slitheen race?" Asquith scoffed, an amused look on his face (or, Jazmine guessed it was amused. She couldn't really tell).

"Slitheen is not our species." Green corrected, "Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service." The Doctor nodded at him, before thinking.

"So, you're family." He worked out, earning a nod.

"A family _business_." Green added, but was nodding.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God-forsaken rock'?" The Doctor mocked, not liking that he didn't know what the aliens were planning to do.

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" The Doctor shrugged, not really caring.

"Is that what I said?" Asquith scoffed.

"You're making it up." He called the Doctor's bluff. The Doctor sighed falsely.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." Harriet was clutching the Red Box.

"You pass it to the left first." Harriet explained shakily. The Doctor nodded, passing it to Jazmine.

"Sorry. " Jazmine took it, not missing how the Doctors hands brushed hers as she took the glass off him.

"Thanks." She murmured, placing the glass down as she didn't really want to drink.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter." Asquith sounded so excited by the prospect. Jazmine looked nervous.

"Shouldn't we run?" She asked the Doctor quietly, who simply blanked her to tell a story.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." The Doctor had lifted a small panel by the door which revealed a button. The Doctor pressed said button, causing metal shutters to crash shut across the windows and doors of the Cabinet room, effectively shutting the Slitheen out. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." He was, undeniably, proud of himself. Jazmine, however, wasn't.

"And _how_ do we get out?" She questioned, her arms crossed. The Doctor paused, his face falling.

"Ah." He muttered, looking around sheepishly. He hadn't thought of _that. _

After sitting in silence for about five minutes, the Doctor got up to drag Ganesh's body into a small store room, where the late Anthony Blair was also laid out. The Doctor looked at the man he had just dragged, sighing before he left the room.

"What was his name?" The Doctor questioned, nodding towards the room. Harriet shook her head, obviously clearing her thoughts.

"Who?" The Doctor, again, nodded over to the room.

"This one. The secretary or whatever he was called." Harriet froze. She didn't know.

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name." The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He paused, before turning to look around the place. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" Jazmine shook her head.

"No. This place is antique." Jazmine loved it, however. She always found old things just as fascinating as new things. Rose always called it weird. "What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" The Doctor looked at her.

"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans." Jazmine screwed her face up in confusion. The Doctor couldn't help but find it adorable, but didn't comment.

"But the Slitheen are about _eight _feet tall. How do they fit inside?" The Doctor grinned at that.

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange." Jazmine looked around, before sighing jokingly.

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller." The Doctor smiled at her. Jazmine was always the one to try and lighten the mood, and he found it endearing. Harriet, however, clearly didn't.

"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes." Jazmine looked away, ashamed of herself.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." Harriet scoffed.

"Well, that's a strange friendship." The Doctor pondered her name. He was _certain _he had heard that name somewhere before.

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" He asked her, getting a scoff in return.

"Oh, hardly." The Doctor sighed slightly.

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?" He questioned himself quietly.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs." Harriet sighed, placing the protocols down on the table.

"Hasn't it got defence codes or something?" Jazmine paused, before a thought crossed her mind. "Is there codes to launch a nuclear bomb?"

"You're a very violent young woman." Jazmine scoffed, shaking her head.

"No, not for us! What if they wanted to use it?" Harriet shrugged, picking the papers up again.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." The Doctor paused in his pacing, turning to look at Harriet.

"Say that again." He demanded, causing Harriet to look up at him.

"What, about the codes?" The Doctor nodded.

"Anything. All of it." Harriet shrugged.

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN." Jazmine scoffed slightly.

"Like that's ever stopped them." Harriet nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?" The Doctor nodded.

"Everything's important." He commented, rubbing his chin in thought.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted." Harriet paused before laughing lightly. "Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."

"What _do_ they want, though?" Jazmine asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset." Harriet leaned forwards.

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" The Doctor smiled briefly at the woman.

"You're very good at this." Harriet blushed, smiling.

"Thank you." The Doctor hummed.

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?

_I'm in a writing mood this week, I don't know what's wrong with me! I hope this chapter's okay! I can't wait to get onto the next couple of chapters, as some of them won't be from the show (well, fingers crossed anyways!)_

_deathb4beauty I agree with you there, 10 is also my favourite Doctor! I can't wait to write with him, it's so exciting to think about! Eek!_

_Since her up there ^ told me hers (:P), here's a question for the rest of you guys:_

**_Who's your favourite Doctor, and why?_**

_ooo, hope you answer in the reviews! I'm off in the bath (I should probs do me maths homework, but... Nah)_

_Thanks for reading guys!_

_- Seren12 x_

_**OOO, P.S** If you do review my story, I promise to try and reply to whatever you say like I do to deathb4beauty . I don't care whether you say it's rubbish and you don't see the point or whatever, constructive (or any kind, actually. Me no care) criticism is always helpful!_


	17. Chapter 6: WORLD WAR THREE Part Two

**Missing - WORLD WAR THREE Part Two**

Jazmine's phone been to ring not long after the Doctor went back to pondering.

"Oh, that's me." Jazmine exclaimed, pulling her phone out. Harriet looked confused.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Jazmine grinned, nodding towards the pacing Doctor.

"He zapped it with his sonic screwdriver. Super phone." She waved the phone about.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts." She commented in a pleading tone towards the Doctor.

"Dead downstairs, yeah." The Doctor confirmed, earning a small scowl in response.

"It's Mickey." Jazmine commented, earning a loud scoff.

"Oh, tell your stupid friend we're busy." Jazmine looked down at the picture Mickey had sent her, a small smile slipping onto her face.

"He's not so stupid." She commented, showing the doctor the picture of a Slitheen that was being displayed on her phone.

Jazmine quickly dialled Mickeys number, getting through almost immediately to hearing Mickey, Rose and Jackie's complaining and obvious over exaggerated explanations.

_"No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!" _Jazmine rolled her eyes slightly at Mickey.

_"I could've died!" _Jazmine covered her mouth with her hand to hide her fond smile. Jackie would say that about everything if it got her attention. Jackie just loved having people look up to her, that's probably why she loved Jazmine so much. After all, Jazmine looked up to Jackie as if she was her real mother.

"Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." Jazmine questioned about Jackie. The Doctor sighed, grasping Jazmine's phone gently and placing it next to his ear.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." He commanded.

_"It's Mickey, and why should I?" _The Doctor groaned inaudibly, throwing his spare hand in the air as if to hit Mickey.

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." He had turned to mumbling by the end of the sentence, before telling Mickey what he wanted him to do.

In Mickey's flat, he was sitting by his computer hacking into the UNIT website. He pressed certain keys on his keyboard before he sighed. _Bugger._

"It says password." He spoke into the phone. He heard the Doctor rustling about, plugging the phone into the conference speaker phone before he heard him speak again.

_"Say again." _Mickey rolled his eyes.

"It's asking for the password." He repeated, smiling at Rose who was sitting by his side. She force a smile back, her eyes staying glued to the phone.

_"Buffalo. Two Fs, one L."_

Jackie walked in not to long later, carrying mugs of tea for the trio sitting in Mickey's bedroom. She looked at the computer, confussed. She didn't really know what Mickey was doing.

"So, what's that website?" She questioned. Mickey gave her a small smile of thanks as he grasped the mug of tea.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years." He commented, looking at the screen again. "They just kept us in the dark." He heard the Doctor scoff from the phone, and placed his phone on speaker and the desk so he had his hands free.

_"Mickey, you were born in the dark." _Rose glared slightly at the phone.

"Oh, leave him alone." Mickey gave her a smile.

"Thank you." He turned back to the phone. "Password again." He heard the Doctor sigh.

_"Just repeat it every time." _

The Doctor paced slightly, still trying to piece together the Slitheen's plan. It still didn't make sense to him. What did they need to badly that they needed to fake an invasion of Earth?

"Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" Harriet looked at the Doctor pointedly.

"_You_ said to gather the experts, to kill them." She said accusingly. The Doctor sighed.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London." Jazmine shrugged, thinking about it. It was all still a bit weird to her, as well.

"The Slitheen are hiding in here, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert. I don't understand why though. Why would they do that?" She questioned. She heard Jackie sigh over the phone.

_"Oh, listen to her." _Jazmine tensed slightly.

"I'm trying to help." She said quietly, rubbing her hands together. She always hated it when Jackie got disappointed or angry with her.

_"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and some one I love like a _daughter_ disappear off the face of the Earth." _Jazmine sighed, looking away from the phone in shame. She just knew she couldn't tell Jackie.

"I told you what happened." She said quietly back, playing with her fingers.

_"I'm talking to him."_ This scared Jazmine slightly. An angry Jackie was a person you would never want to cross. "_'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"_

Jazmine smiled slightly as Jackie referred to her as her daughter. She felt all warm inside, she felt loved. And that made a change from the gigantic blank spot in her head where all her childhood memories should be. Where the memories of going to the park with her father should be, or baking with her mother.

"I'm fine." She said instead, though. Jackie ignored her.

"_Is she safe?"_Jackie persevered."_Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" _There was a long pause as the Doctor stared at the phone, and discreetly at Jazmine, too. _"Well, what's the answer?"_

There was a sound of rustling as the phone was passed to someone else, Mickey's voice coming through the phone.

_"We're in."_

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he couldn't make a promise to Jackie about Jazmine's safety, not at the moment when he didn't know what he was going to end up doing.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that." There was silence, except from clicking as Mickey did as told. A sound was made as the screen changed from a map of the world to an oscilloscope reading.

_"What is it?"_ Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." There was silence in the Cabinet room as the Doctor listened carefully to the sounds coming from the phone.

At Mickey's flat, Jackie was huffing. Rose wasn't too impressed that the Doctor hadn't answered, either. She wanted to know that her best friend would be safe. She had to know. Rose refused to let her go off on her own if he couldn't guarantee her safety. Heck, she'd go with them herself.

"He'll have to answer me one day." Jackie commented, earning a small glare from Mickey.

"Hush!"

The Doctor sighed quietly as he listened to it more.

_"It's some sort of message."_ Rose glanced at the phone in interest.

"What's it say?" She asked. The Doctor sighed again.

_"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating." _He sounded quite moody. A split second later, Mickey's doorbell was rung. The Doctor, again, growled moodily. "_Hush!" _

"That's not me." Mickey commented, before turning to Jackie with a pleading look. "Go and see who that is." Jackie scoffed.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Well, go and tell them that." Jackie sighed, standing up and moving towards the door, irritated.

_"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?"_ The Doctor was murmuring to himself.

Jackie reached the door, sighing irritatedly as the knocking became continuous.

"All right!" She opened the front door, only to stare on in horror as she saw the Slitheen from before.

"Mrs Tyler." Jackie quickly slammed the door shut again, rushing back to Mickey and Rose in panic.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!" Jackie panicked, gesturing towards the door. Mickey's eyes widened in fear.

"They've found us."

_"Mickey, I need that signal." _The Doctor informed them snappily, only to get cut off by Jazmine.

_"Never mind the damned signal, get out! Jackie, Rose, Mickey!" _

Mickey grabbed a baseball bat that was laying on his bedroom floor as Jazmine continued to yell at them to get out.

"We can't. It's by the front door." Mickey told them. Outside, the Slitheen was starting to unzip it's body suit. "Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

In the Cabinet room, both Jazmine and Harriet were panicking.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet snapped at the Doctor, who very quickly snapped back.

"I'm trying!"

_"I'll take it on, Jackie, Rose. You two just run. Don't look back. Just run." _There was a sound of what Jazmine could guess was the front door splintering.

Jazmine stepped around to face the Doctor, grasping his hands in hers tightly. Tears were welling in her eyes as she thought of Rose, Jackie and Mickey dying because of an alien.

"That's my family." She told him quietly, trying to get him to understand. He squeezed her hands, nodding.

"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" He didn't let go of Jazmine's hands, instead kept a grasp of them to calm himself down.

"They're green." Jazmine threw in straight away, not really knowing if it would help.

"Yep, narrows it down." The Doctor nodded.

"Good sense of smell." She added, earning a nod from the Doctor.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenalin." She elaborated, earning another nod.

"Narrows it down." Harriet quickly thought.

"The pig technology." She threw at him, earning a nod.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames," Jazmine brought up, "you said slipstream engine?" She questioned, earning an impressed nod.

"Narrows it down."

_"It's getting in!"_

Jazmine opened her mouth a couple of times, trying to think of something off the top of her head.

"They, er, They hunt like it's a ritual!" She came up with, earning a nod.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er-" Harriet drew a blank.

"Bad breath!" Jazmine filled in, earning an excited nod.

"That's it!" The Doctor grinned.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!" Jazmine grinned.

"We're getting there, guys!" She said down the phone.

_"Too late!"_

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The Doctor exclaimed, very excitedly.

_"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." _The front door finally fell apart completely at Mickey's flat.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor ordered.

The trio do as told, rushing into the kitchen and tried to barricade the door. Jackie was panicking, a lot.

_"My God, it's going to rip us apart!"_

The Doctor went back to pacing, having dropped Jazmine's hand a while ago when thinking about the planet. Jazmine was now perched on the table, her head on her hands while staring at the Doctor.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" Harriet grinned.

"Just like Hannibal!" The Doctor laughed lightly.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

Mickey shook his head, frustrated.

_"How should I know?!" _The Doctor grunted.

"It's your kitchen." Rose sighed, shoving Mickey aside gently.

_"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf."_

Jackie took the phone from Mickey, following Rose to the cupboard she was at.

"Oh, give it here. What do you need?" The Doctor threw his hands in the air.

_"Anything with vinegar!"_

Jackie and Rose began to empty the cupboard of anything and everything with vinegar in, pouring it all into a large jug.

"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs." The Doctor made a grossed-out sound before making a comment to Rose.

"_Rose, you kiss this man?"_ Rose rolled her eyes just as the Slitheen broke in, and Jackie grasped the huge jug full of vile things over it. The creature stopped as Jackie moved backwards slightly, it farted before exploding, effectively redecorating the kitchen in green innards.

Jazmine smiled lightly at the sound of breathing before turning to Harriet questioningly.

"Hannibal?" Harriet laughed lightly.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Jazmine laughed as well, nodding happily.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." The Doctor handed the two females a class of port from the decanter, taking his gladly. Gosh, he needed that drink.

_"The experts are dead, murdered right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace."_

"Listen to this." Mickey said into the phone, before holding said phone in front of the TV to pick up the sound.

(He holds the phone in front of the television.)

_"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads_ _and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds."_

The Doctor froze, listening intently.

"What?"

_"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."_

The Doctor scoffed unhappily.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." He informed the group, sighing. Harriet looked up at him.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" She asked quietly. Jazmine sighed sadly. It was quite obvious.

"They did last time." She reminded them. The Doctor nodded.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out." Jazmine sighed again.

"They release the defence code-"

"-And the Slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor finished her sentence with a firm nod.

"But why?" Harriet still didn't understand why. The Doctor walked up to the metal shutters, opening it to find Margaret the Slitheen.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked." Margaret nodded smugly.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away." Harriet gasped, looking at the alien in horror.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" The Doctor's eyes hardened to a glare directed at the alien.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." Margaret smirked.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." She explained, almost as if it justified her actions. The trouble was, the Doctor knew she genuinely believed that it didn't matter. That five billion lives didn't matter.

"At the cost of five billion lives." He said, just to prove it. Margaret shrugged cruely.

"Bargain." The Doctor glared at her.

"I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you." Margaret scoffed a laugh, shaking her head.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?" She mocked, earning a harsh glare from the Doctor.

"Yes. Me." The Doctor closed the shutters on Margaret's laughing face, but he missed the worry that seeped in right after the metal slammed shut.

..

"_Yesterday saw the start of a brave new world. Today might see it end. The streets are deserted. Everyone's home, just waiting, as the future is decided in New York."_

_"It's midnight here in New York. The United Nations has gathered. England has provided them with absolute proof that the massive weapons of destruction do exist."_

_.._

Back at Mickey's flat, Jackie had had enough of just sitting around, waiting for the aliens to destroy the place.

"All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do."

In the Cabinet room, Harriet agreed.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." She suggested, but it pretty much went unheard.

"Mickey, any luck?" Jazmine asked, earning a small sigh.

"_There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail." _Harriet managed a laugh.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Jazmine sighed, looking towards the windows.

"If we could just get out of here." The Doctor glanced at her.

"There's a way out." He spoke softly. He knew there was no way Jackie would let him. He wasn't even sure he could let himself.

"What?" She asked, not quite sure if she heard him correctly.

"There's always been a way out." He repeated himself. Jazmine sat up straighter.

"Then why don't we use it?" Jazmine asked. The Doctor locked eyes with her, not daring to look away.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." He spoke, but to Jackie.

_"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." _Jackie growled out, with Rose shouting along in the background. Rose didn't want her best friend getting hurt, and Jackie would rather kill than to see this Doctor kill her Jazzy.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies." Jazmine searched through his eyes, reading the emotions he allowed them to display. She reached across the table, linking her hand with his.

"Do it." She told him softly. The Doctor looked almost upset.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" Jazmine didn't tear her eyes away, nodding.

"If it saves them, then yeah. Yes." She heard a deep breath from the phone.

_"Please. Doctor. Please. She's as good as my daughter. She's just a kid." _Jackie pleaded. The Doctor sighed, looking away from Jazmine as anger filled him.

"Do you _think _I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not _fun_, it's not _smart_, it's just standing up and making a decision because _nobody else will_." Jazmine stood, walking around to make him look at her. She wanted him to calm down, she wanted him to save the world like always.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Jazmine asked him quietly, placing her hand on his cheek to prevent him from turning away from her. He sighed loudly, looking up and meeting her eyes.

" I could save the world but lose you." He told her just as quietly, not really willing to make the decision. He'd made many a decisions before, but now, when it involved endangering Jazmine, he just... Didn't want to decide. Because he knew, deep down, what he should choose.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet butted in, causing the two to slowly step away from eac hother.

_"And who the hell are you?" _Jackie demanded from the phone, causing Jazmine to crack a smile. Trust Jackie.

" Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it." The Doctor nodded, after looking to Jazmine for reassurance.

"How do we get out?" Jazmine asked. The Doctor grabbed the emergency protocols from the Red Box.

"We don't. We stay here."

..

**"**_**The Council is voting. The results should be known any second now."**_

_**..**_

_"Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything."_ The Doctor informed Mickey once again, after telling him to hack into the Royal Navy.

"What're you doing?" Jackie questioned him. Rose sighed.

"He's hacking into the Royal Navy." She informed him.

"We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth." Mickey spoke to the Doctor.

_"Right, we need to select a missile." _Mickey screwed his face up in confusion.

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defence codes." The Doctor sighed.

_"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile. What's the first category?"_

" Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A." Mickey said, reading it off the screen carefully. The Doctor nodded.

_"That's the one. Select." _Jackie really didn't like this.

"I could stop you." She informed him, nodding to the screen. Mickey paused, turning to look at her seriously.

"Do it, then." When she didn't, he turned back around to look at the screen.

_"You ready for this?" _Mickey gulped.

"Yeah."

_"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands." _There was quite a long pause, which caused Mickey's hands to sweat. "_Fire."_

Mickey clicked the mouse, causing a big whoosh as a missile launched from below the sea, heading towards it's target. Rose's hands were covering her mouth, and Jackie sat back biting her nails.

"Oh, my God." Rose murmured.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked, patting the metal shutters. The Doctor sighed.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big." Jazmine sighed, before she let her gaze harden and turned it on the Doctor.

"All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die, not here, not now. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes, right?. You can survive them by standing under a door frame. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on." Harriet did as told, while the Doctor watched her with a small smile.

..

_**"The vote is in. The Council says yes. They are releasing the codes."**_

_**..**_

_"It's on radar. Counter defence five five six." _Mickey spoke up as Harriet and Jazmine were emptying the cupboard.

"Stop them intercepting it." Mickey nodded.

_"I'm doing it now." _

"Good boy." The Doctor sighed.

_"Five five six neutralised."_

The Doctor unplugged the phone as he followed the girls into the cupboard. Harriet glanced at the duo before forcing a smile.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you both. Hannibal!"

In the PM's office, where the Slitheen had congregated in hopes of getting the codes, they noticed the alarm that had been rang for an incoming threat.

"Oh, boll-"

_**KaBOOM! **_

The iconic 10 Downing Street front door was blown off in a fireball as the cupboard shakes and then rolls through the remains of the building inside it's steel shell. The doctor pushed the steel door off, letting the trio step outside and onto rubble. Harriet patted the metal thoughtfully.

"Made in Britain." She commented as Price, the sergeant, rushed up to them.

"Oh, my God. Are you all right?" Harriet Jones rushed off to have a word with him. The Doctor and Jazmine walked closer in time to catch the end of the conversation.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister." The Doctor gave her a small smile.

"Maybe you should have a go." He suggested, nodding at Harriet. Harriet's eyes widened, pointing at herself.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher." Jazmine shrugged.

"Oh, I dunno. I'd vote for you." She added helpfully, smiling at her.

"Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" Harriet climbed off the rubble, proclaiming that the Earth is safe.

"I thought I knew the name." The Doctor commented as they climbed down from the rubble, and stood watching Harriet Jones interact with the press. "Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

"The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud and undefeated. God bless the human race."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Back at the Tyler's flat, Jazmine was being hugged from both Jackie and Rose at the same time, while Mickey swooped in for a hug as soon as the other two had finished. The Doctor had returned to the TARDIS, leaving Jazmine to have some time with her family.

"_Mankind stands tall, proud"_

"Harriet Jones. Who does she think she is? Look at her, taking all the credit. Should be you on there. My daughter saved the world!" Jazmine rolled her eyes as Rose piped up, too.

"I think the Doctor helped a bit." Jazmine smiled lightly as Jackie scowled.

"All right, then. Him too." She turned back to Jazmine. "You should be given knighthoods." Jazmine shook her head.

"That's not the way he does things. No fuss. He just moves on." Jazmine paused, before looking at Jackie. "He's not that bad if you gave him a chance." She suggested. Jackie sighed.

"He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that." Jazmine laughed, along with Rose.

"Oh, now the world has changed. You're saying nice things about him." Jazmine teased, earning a laugh from Jackie.

"Well, I reckon I've got no choice. There's no getting rid of him since you're infatuated." Jazmine blushed, looking away.

"I am _not_ infatuated." Jackie gave her a look, but didn't comment. Even Rose knew how _infatuated _she was.

"What does he eat?" Jackie questioned randomly, making Jazmine give her a weird look.

"What?" Jackie grinned.

"I was going to do shepherds pie. All of us. A proper sit down, 'cos I'm ready to listen. I wanna learn about you and him and that life you lead. Only, I don't know, he's an alien. For all I know, he eats grass and safety pins and things." Jazmine giggled a the thought.

"He'll have shepherd pie." Jazmine told her softly. Rose gave Jackie a look.

"You're going to cook for him?" Jackie sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Jazmine smirked, sharing a look with Rose.

"He's finally met his match." They teased together, earning a sharp glare from the older woman.

"You two ain't too old for a slap, you know. You can go and visit your Granny Mason tomorrow. You'd better learn some French. I told her you were in France. I said you were au-pairing." Jazmine groaned. 'Granny Mason', as the woman had insisted Jazmine call her from the moment they met, loved Jazmine. However, Jazmine couldn't stand the woman. She always criticised everything she did, even her eating habits.

Jazmine's thought's were cut off, however, as her phone rang. She picked it up, looking at the caller ID. It flashed up 'TARDIS'.

"Hello?"

_"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go." _She smiled at the Doctor's voice.

"You've got a phone?" Jazmine asked, quite shocked. She didn't know he had one.

_"You think I can travel-" _In the TARDIS, the Doctor is speaking into a 1970's Trimphone_, "-Through space and time and I haven't got a phone? Like I said, couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal. There you go. That's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up."_

"Er, Jackie's cooking." She informed him, rubbing her forehead. Jazmine wasn't particularly looking forward to his reply.

"_Good. Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer_." Jazmine giggled at that.

"Doctor!" She scolded, but her laugh came through. "She's cooking tea. For us." The Doctor sighed.

"_I don't do that." _Jazmine bit her lip. She knew he would say something like that.

"She wants to get to know you." She tried to reason, but knew he wouldn't have it.

_"Tough. I've got better things to do." _Jazmine sighed.

"It's just tea." She whined. She really wanted him to come. To her, it meant that he actually wanted her around and, well, _cared_ for her.

_"Not to me it isn't." _Jazmine sighed again.

"Please. It would mean a lot to me. Jackie and Rose, they mean a lot to me." The Doctor scoffed lightly.

_"Not to me, they don't." _Jazmine but her lip, hurt.

"That's not fair." She told him honestly. The Doctor sighed, but didn't go back on his answer. To him, agreeing to go would be letting go. Letting go would be bad, since he promised- _No, _he scolded himself, _Don't think about it. _

_"Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice."_

Jazmine sighed. The Doctor knew what her answer would be. After spending that time with him, even if it was only a couple of days in TARDIS time, it meant a lot. She grew to really like him, and would find life way too boring without him.

She had went back to her flat, pulling out a rucksack and packing clothes in her bag. She heard rustling from outside her door, and soon turned to see Jackie and Rose.

"Don't go, sweetheart. Please don't go." Jackie pleads, but Jazmine simply looked at her. Even Jackie knew what that look mean. She sighed. Rose turned to her mother.

"Would it make you feel better if I went?" Jackie looked at her as if she was stupid. "No, I meant to keep 'em in line. I'm not in love with the bloke, I won't be doing stupid stuff to impress 'im, will I?" Jackie sighed. Rose had a point.

Mickey was sitting on some rubbish bins, reading a newspaper while a young boy is finishing cleaning of a tag from the TARDIS. The tag read, '**Bad Wolf**'.

"Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it." The boys runs off quickly with his bucket and scrubbing brush. Mickey jumped off the bins, leaning against them instead to speak to the Doctor.

"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." He lifts the front of his newspaper - _The Evening Standard _- up so the Doctor can see the headline; _Alien Hoax. _ "How could they do that? They saw it." The Doctor sighed.

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick." Mickey rolled his eyes, but wasn't angry.

"We're just idiots." The Doctor forced a smile.

"Well, not all of you." Mickey had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah?" The Doctor pulled a CD out of his pocket.

"Present for you, Mickey." He gave Mickey the CD. "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist." Mickey looked at the shiny CD before back up at the Doctor.

"What do you want to do that for?" The Doctor looked at him, almost upset to admit the truth.

"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me." As he finished speaking, Jackie, Rose and Jazmine walked out of the block. Rose had informed Mickey of her choice, and unwillingly, he agreed it would be best.

"How can you say that and then take her with you?" Mickey asked, meaning Jazmine. He loved Rose, he really did, but even that couldn't outweight the love he felt for Jazmine. It was like Jaz was his little sister, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

"You could look after her." The Doctor paused, looking at the two. "_Them._ Come with us." He suggested. Mickey, though, shook his head.

"I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it." Mickey paused. "Don't tell her I said that." The two men shared a chuckle.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." Jackie was still trying to convince Jazmine to stay. Jazmine sighed.

"Jackie, I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back." She stopped, grabbing Jackie's hands. "I promise."

"But it's not safe." Jazmine sighed.

"Jacks, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home." She told her. Jazmine turned to the Doctor, who took the bag off her shoulder. He let out an inhumane sound as the bag weighted him down.

"Got enough stuff?" He asked sarcastically. Jazmine shrugged.

"Last time I went with you, it was spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up." She gave him a teasing smile. "You're stuck with me." She turned to Mickey as the Doctor dumped Jazmine's bag inside the TARDIS, turning back to take Rose's.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room." Jazmine tried, but the Doctor quickly said no.

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board." He winked at Mickey over Jazmine's shoulder, earning a small 'thank-you' smile in return.

"We'd be dead without him." Rose reminded him, only for the Doctor to cross his arms and shake his head.

"My decision is final." Jazmine and Rose both sighed.

"Sorry." Jazmine reached forwards and hugged Mickey tightly, before leaving to give Rose and him a bit of space. The couple kissed briefly.

"Good luck, yeah." Jackie turned to the Doctor.

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?" Jazmine sighed.

"Jackie, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?" She hugged Jackie tightly, before stepping back so Rose could as well. Rose did, and the duo walked into the TARDIS after the Doctor. Mickey gave a small wave as the TARDIS dematerialised. Jackie looked down at her watch.

"Ten seconds." She muttered, upset, before going back up to the flats. Mickey, however, carried on reading the newspaper.

...

_Phew! I wrote this up last night, but had no time to edit it and stuff, so here you go! _

_Hope you like it! It's bloody freezing here, I'm literally shivering while writing this. Brr._

_Thanks for favouring and following, guys! Hehe! _

_- Seren12 x_


	18. Chapter 7: DALEK Part One

**Missing - DALEK Part One**

Jazmine giggled lightly as the Doctor rushed around the TARDIS, flying her to their next destination. The Doctor gave her a grin before pulling the lever down, the TARDIS landing in a new place once again. Jazmine loved this bit, the finding out _where _and _when _they are. It was just so... _Exciting!_

Rose followed the duo out of the TARDIS, looking around the dimply lit area in which the TARDIS had materialised. There were display cases all over the place, holding weird and wonderful things inside. Rose, however, wanted to know why they were here.

Apparently (according to the Doctor, at least) there was a distress signal coming from here. The Doctor (well, the TARDIS) caught the signal and followed it here, to this very place. Problem was, where was it coming from?

"So what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked the Doctor, looking inside a case at the weird looking '_mask' _that was inside. The Doctor shrugged.

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course." He admitted, also looking around. They were most definitely underground, he confirmed. Probably about... Half a mile?

"Where are we?" Jazmine asked from a bit ahead, her hands linked together infront of her. The Doctor glanced at what she was wearing momentarily. A white sun dress with Converse on her feet. The Doctor had to admit, she pulled the look of extremely well.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." He informed them, earning a small grin from Jazmine. She always loved it when he guessed specifics.

"And when are we?" Rose asked, feeling a bit annoyed about being the third wheel. The Doctor looked around once again.

"Two thousand and twelve." He walked towards Jazmine, who was standing in front of one of the display cases.

"It's so dark in here." Jazmine complained, peering closer at the case. "I can't even make out what's in these cases."

"God, that's so close. So I should be twenty six." Rose had carried on from their previous conversation, not noticing the Doctor wasn't paying attention to her any more. Instead, he was feeling around for the light switch. He pressed it, light flooding into the room.

Jazmine yelped at the face in the display case in front of her, leaping backwards to get away from it. The Doctor laughed at her, his hands on her back to stop her from jumping further away, since he was standing directly in front of another display case. Or, that's what he told himself.

"It's a museum!" Jazmine gaped, looking around. "A great big underground museum!" The Doctor hummed.

"An _alien_ museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." Rose gaped from a bit ahead of them.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." She pointed into one of the display cases. Jazmine skipped towards her, the two looking intently at the arm infront of them. The Doctor, however, was further away looking almost sadly at something.

"Oh, look at you." Jazmine walked towards him, placing her hand gently on his bicep before looking at the head in front of him. She had no clue what it was, but she could tell it meant something to the Doctor.

"What is it?" Rose asked from behind them, peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit." He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm getting old." Jazmine tutted but didn't comment, knowing how right he was.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose questioned. The Doctor inhaled through his teeth.

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor reached out, his hand brushing the display case making an alarm go off. Armed guards rushed into the room from all sides, cutting them off from the TARDIS. Rose, annoyed, glared at the Doctor's back.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A."

...

The trio were escorted to an office. Jazmine assumed that it was the boss' office, and was proved right when they were shoved into the room to see a boy about her and Rose's age standing besides a desk, an older man sitting behind it with something in his hand and a woman standing slightly to the side of him. Probably his assistant or something.

"What does it do?" His American accent was crisp and hung in the air slightly after he spoke. Jazmine loved accent, especially American ones.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." The Doctor eyed the way the American was holding the device. He looked stupid to the Doctor since he knew how it was supposed to be held, and what it did.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor spoke up. The Woman glared at the Doctor.

"Shut it." She hissed. The Doctor glared back before looking back at the device.

"Really, though, that's wrong." Adam looked at him in interest.

"Is it dangerous?" The Doctor snorted.

"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor reached out for the item, and guns clicked all around him. Van Statten held out the curved, palm sized object. "You just need to be," He stroked the artefact gently and it made a delicate, musical tune. "Delicate." He played several different tunes, making Jazmine smile at the pleasant sound.

"It's a musical instrument." The man said. The Doctor nodded, a small smile playing on his face.

"And it's a long way from home." The man held his hand out, gesturing towards the instrument.

"Here, let me." The man's touch was much harsher than the Doctor's, producing unpleasant sounds. Jazmine winced. "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." The man soon got the hang of playing the instrument. The Doctor smiled. "Very good. Quite the expert." The man smirked.

"As are you." He tossed the metal on the floor, earning a frown from the Doctor and a glare from Jazmine. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" The Doctor questioned, folding his arms. Jazmine could see he was quite clearly not happy. The man scoffed.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." He mocked. The Doctor glared at him.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." He agreed. The man glowered.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices." He gestured to Rose and Jazmine, his eyes lingering on Jazmine. "You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather gorgeous." Jazmine scoffed, rolling her eyes and stepping closer to the Doctor. Rose glared at him.

"_She's_ going to smack you if you keep calling her 'she'." Jazmine grumbled.

"_She's _going to do much more than smack you." The Doctor chuckled lightly, elbowing her gently.

"They're English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a couple of girlfriends." The Doctor glared at him. Jazmine would be in _no way _this little boys girlfriend. The boy, however, seemed to grow red.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." He introduced, earning a weird look from the trio infront of him.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked quite rudely.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." Jazmine scoffed.

"Don't be daft. No one owns the internet." She crossed her arms. Van Statten nodded, grinning slightly.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." Van Statten raised his eyebrow.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" The Doctor nodded.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." Jazmine smirked into her hand. _Gosh, he is so cocky._

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" The Doctor seemed to be bored, his arms folded.

"You tell me." Van Statten seemed very interested in his answer.

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Jazmine scoffed. Of course. A man as arrogant as Statten would have a 'living specimen'. Probably some poor soul stuck as being his slave. Van Statten ignored the girl, deciding that she seemed to influence the Doctor and he'd have to ignore her to get to him.

"And what's that?" Van Statten scoffed.

"Like you don't know." This perked the Doctor's attention.

"Show me." Van Statten knew he had the Doctor right where he wanted him.

"You want to see it?" Rose groaned, leaning towards Jazmine.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Jazmine giggled.

"Tell me about it."

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down." Van Statten said to his assistant, before turning to the two girls and the boy. "You, English. Look after the girls. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet." The Doctor glanced at Jazmine to make sure it was OK. Jazmine rolled her eyes, shooing him away.

Adam led the two girls into his workshop, throwing random items out of the way to make it seem a little tidier. Of course, this really didn't help. His workshop looked like a pig sty.

"Sorry about the mess," Adam apologized. "Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods." His hand hovered over something, before he picked it up. "What do you think that is?" He handed Rose a thick piece of metal. Rose looked quite confused, making Jazmine giggle from the other side of the work bench.

"Er, a lump of metal?" Adam smiled, shaking his head slightly.

" Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist." Rose let her face morph into a feigned shocked expression.

"That's amazing." Jazmine tried not to laugh, turning instead to inspect random piece of junk that was laying around the work space.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life." Rose carried on with her act, making Jazmine bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm gob smacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?" Jazmine laughed lightly, but it went unnoticed to the two talking in the room.

"Best job in the world." Adam grinned, picking up another piece of metal. Jazmine turned, leaning against the bench.

"Imagine if you could go out there, travelling amongst the stars, seeing the _full, _still intact spaceships and being able to talk to the aliens that make the instruments." She spoke softly, smiling lightly at the wistful look that come onto his face.

"Yeah, I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes." Jazmine shrugged while Rose nudged him lightly.

"Oh, you never know. What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" Adam gave her a small smile.

"I think they're nutters." Rose and Adam shared a laugh, making Jazmine smile lightly.

"Yeah, me too." Rose agreed, a small smile on her face.

"How did you get this job, Adam? I mean, it's like you would see an advert in a newspaper 'looking for alien artefacts expert', right?" Jazmine asked, leaning away from the bench. She stepped closer to Rose, looking at the thing in her hands.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." Rose groaned lightly.

"Oh, right. You're a genius." Jazmine giggled lightly. She knew what she meant by _that_.

"Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever." A smirk appeared on his face. "When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused World War Three." He was chuckling lightly to himself. Rose, however, didn't seem too impressed.

"What, and that's funny, is it?" She demanded. Adam nodded, having not looked up to see the look on her face.

"Well, you should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic!" Rose shook her head.

"You sound like the Doctor." She commented. Jazmine nudged her with a small frown. Adam looked to Jazmine.

"Are you and him..?" He trailed off. Jazmine quickly shook her head.

"No, _nooo_. We're just friends. Definitely friends." She murmured, not looking up from the metal in her hands as she felt a blush on her face. Rose grinned, giving Adam a 'yeah, right' look. He laughed before looking at her.

"And you? Are you and him..?" Rose snorted.

"No. Never." Adam nodded, a blush on his face as he looked away slightly.

"Good." Rose grinned slightly. Jazmine knew what _that _was. Her flirty face.

"Why is it good?" She questioned innocently.

"It just is." He muttered, causing Jazmine to laugh lightly.

Wouldn't you rather be downstairs?" Jazmine asked next, cutting through their flirting for Mickey's sake. Even though he wasn't there, Jazmine loved Mickey like a brother. And she knew Mickey loved Rose a lot. "I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff," She picked up a piece of metal for emphasise. "But Van Statten's got a living creature down there, an actual living thing."

"Yeah. Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself." He admitted, before glancing at Rose again. "Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system." Rose, obviously, grinned. Jazmine shook her head, amused.

"Let's have a look, then." She said, nudging Adam as they stopped by a computer type thing.

"It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." He did as he said he could, and patched through the comms. The trio watched in horror as the creature was being tortured, screaming as a man took a drill to it's casing. Jazmine winced at the sight of the torture.

"You're torturing it?" She asked quietly, but Rose winced. She hated this type of angry Jazmine. It was the type no one, she betting not even the Doctor, could get out of.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked quickly, jumping in before Jazmine could start taking it out on Adam. Adam shrugged, not noticing how angry Jazmine really was.

"I don't know." He admitted, his eyes leaving the screen to glance at Rose. Jazmine glared at him sharply.

"Take me down there. Now."

...

_I meant to finish writting this on Friday, but I got too caught up in watching the Children in Need stuff on BBC1 so I never got it finished. Then, to top it all off, yesterday I came down with a cold. And I hate colds. I'm sitting here, sniffling and practically crying unintentionally thanks to the cold British weather. Cheers. _

_Anyway, I hope this is alright. I finished it today, but I didn't know whether it was too short or not but I can't write more because I've got a Spanish test tomorrow (my Spanish teacher must be like, Satan or something because all she does is test us) and I haven't even picked my book up to learn what we're supposed to know. AND, I've got a feeling I'll just sleep in school tomorrow. F'ing colds. -.-_

_- Seren12_

_P.S. thanks to those who have favourited or however it's spelt. Meh, I need to sleep._


End file.
